Christa und Panzer (ReAdopted again)
by Frost the Arctic Fox
Summary: I'll try to continue where the 2 former author left behind
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Unknown<strong>

**Location: Unknown**

A blonde teenage girl was standing beside a Tiger 217, she was reminiscing how her father had found her 7 years ago.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Time: 7 years ago<strong>

**Location: Somewhere in Gremany**

An elderly man in was tending to the medical supplies of his pharmacy when he spotted a lock of messy blonde hair outside his door. The man walked up to his shop's door, deciding to take a look. The man could only gasp in horror that it was a young girl no older than nine lying on the ground with dirt marks, wounds, and bruises.

"Mein gott!" the elderly man gasped. "We must get you inside little one!" he gently picked up the girl, despite his age; he was quite fit and healthy. He called one of his employees to help him, the older woman gasped as well.

"Sir what happened!?" the woman asked.

"I do not know. But enough questions and help me!"

The woman nodded and took the girl; they placed her on a couch as the old man grabbed some ointments and a first aid kit from his shop. The girl was fortunate to have been found by a medical shop. "She doesn't seem too severely injured, a bit malnourished but nothing that cannot be alleviated." The woman noted. "Ah! She's waking up! Hello there, what is your name?"

"N-name?" the blonde girl opened her eyes and muttered the word.

"Do you have a name?" the old man asked her. The girl shook her head.

"I don't know."

The elderly man sighed, "I see you have amnesia. Oh well, it cannot be helped. You can stay here as long as you like, I want to help you."

The girl nodded and closed her eyes, letting sleep take her.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback End: <strong>**Time: Unknown**

**Location: Unknown**

"Christa!" an elderly man in his late 70s came calling her. A few months after he found her he decided to adopt her as she had nowhere else to go, and also because he reminded him of his later daughter who died twenty years ago.

"Coming papa!" the girl named Christa replied, she had beautiful flowing blonde hair and sky blue eyes. At the age of sixteen she has been the target of many boys vying for her affection, but her father wouldn't have any of it, despite his age he can throw a mean right hook. She ran over to her father and gave him a hug, "Thank you for giving me the Tiger papa!"

"Anything for my Engelchen (Little angel)." The man hugged his daughter back, ever since she discovered Panzerfahren also known as Sensha-do around the world, she wouldn't keep quiet about. He was happy that she was interested in the sport, she had been so entranced by the idea of girls operating tanks in mock battles.

"So have you chosen which school to go to?" He asked his daughter with a smile.

"All the schools I have seen are already successful, and Kuromorimine is way to strict for me, especially with the tanking you taught me. Besides Erika is there."

He nodded in agreement, Kuromorimine only teaches by the book, and with the way he taught Christa, the school was not for her. Not to mention there was animosity between her and Erika who goes to Kuromorimine. "So that leaves only one school left. They just revived their sensha-do team."

Christa nodded. "Ooarai. They seem to have a mix of different tanks from different nations, and their commander uses unorthodox tactics, based from what I saw in their match against St. Gloriana. I like it, supporting the underdogs."

The elderly man chuckled. "Ooarai it is. I will make the necessary arrangements, and get you an apartment there. It would be nice, living on a ship for your school years. Oh how the times have changed."

"Your not that old papa." Christa said causing her father to give out a hearty laugh ashe kisses her head.

"Now go and pack Christa, I will be coming with you to Ooarai. It has been a while since I left home for a trip. Maybe you can find a crew for the tiger as well."

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback: Time: Friendly match between <strong>**St. Gloriana and Oorai**

"Hmm... Kuromorimine is out of the question. St. Gloriana already has a decent sized team. Saunders is to big for my tastes. Maybe I'll watch a bit of TV. Something might come up." Christa turned on the television.

"The match between Ooarai and St. Gloriana will now begin." The announcer said.

"Hm? Ooarai?" Christa began.

A flare rose into the sky. "Match start." The announcer continued.

Oorai's team imediately advanced while St. Gloriana remained in their starting position a while longer before advancing.

Christa was still a bit confused by Ooarais' choice of camouflage.

"Ok, who let the 3rd graders near the M3?" Christa asked still a bit confused.

Ooarai's Panzer IV had split of from the group and was heading towards St. Glorianas team.

St. Gloriana was holding a tight formation while advancing.

When Ooarais' IV got there, it fired a shot near the Churchill, drawing the attention of four 37mm howitzers and a very unfriendly 6 pounder gun.

As Ooarais' IV turned around and began to retreat, St. Gloriana's tanks began to pursue.

Christa was surprised at the skills of the Panzer IV's driver as it was avoiding every shot that was fired at them.

It was then that Christa got a good look at the Panzer IV's commander.

A girl with light brown hair and eyes. Christa recognized who it was immediately.

"Miho Nishizumi...So you left Kuromorimine..." She thought as she remembered what happened at the last national tournament.

Miho had abandoned her post to save her drowning comrades, causing the flag tank to be shot and immobilized.

Christa realized that Miho must have been given a lot of grief because of that, or disowned even.

When Ooarai's IV managed to reach the rendezvous with the rest of the team, they mistook the IV for an enemy tank, firing at it and giving away their position to St. Gloriana.

As Ooarai's tanks began taking fire from Matilda's and the Churchill, The M3's crew went full coward mode, abandoning their tank and hiding in a tree.

The 38t had just lost its tracks and Ooarais' remaining tanks were retreating into the town.

Christa was surprised when they managed to take out one of the matilda's, but the type 89 was eliminated, and the StuG soon folowed.

She was even more amazed that Ooarais' only remaining tank, the Panzer IV, was able to take down all four matilda's.

But the Churchills armor was to thick for the Panzer IV's 75mm gun.

"Hm... Supporting the underdog..." She thought with a Smile.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and reveiw.<strong>


	2. AN

Sorry but I got sick so there will be no updates until I got better.

Frost the Arctic Fox


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 - The Legend of Tiger 217 reborn!

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>**After The Tournament Selections**

**Location: Panzer Cafe**

Team Anglerfish who operates Ooarai's Panzer IV were in a tank cafe having some cake while discussing their upcoming match with Saunders University High, known for their superior numbers and Sherman variants.

All in all they were a force to be reckoned with sheer numbers.

As Miho was about to eat her cake a voice called out from behind.

"Sub commander?" She turned her head recognizing a khaki haired girl. "Or would that be former sub commander."

Another girl appeared behind her, who looked like Miho only with darker hair.

"Big sister..." Miho said causing her friends to turn their heads towards her in surprise.

The older girl then spoke up. "I'm surprised you took up tanking again."

"Of course she took up tanking. It's in her blood after all." Everyone's heads turned and spotted a blonde haired girl with blue eyes smirking.

The khaki girl frowned with her eyes narrow. "Christa..."

"Erika, what a coincidence meeting you here." Christa said nonchalantly.

Yukari raised her eyebrows in surprise at the blond, she was wearing their uniform but she had never seen her before. "To think you enrolled for Ooarai Christa."

"Of course I did. Why would I want to join you stuck ups?" Christa joked.

Erika was about to say something when the older Nishizumi spoke again.

"Erika that's enough, We're leaving." Erika huffed and followed her commander.

After they were gone Christa turned to her fellow schoolmates and introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christa. I just enrolled at your school. I also took up tanking to join you guys against Saunders." Christa said with an near German accent.

"But we don't have enough tanks anymore." Miho said with a worried face.

"Oh don't worry about that. I have my own tank my papa gave me. I just need a crew." Christa grinned.

Yukari perked up. "You have your own tank!? What is it?" Christa was taken aback by her upbeat personality, she seems to be an army nut.

"I can show you guys, it's at the school right now where I left it." Christa said to them as she exit's the cafe.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>**After The Tournament Selections**

**Location: Ooarai Tank Garage**

The entire Ooarai team was gaping at the tank with the blonde girl sitting on top wearing a German Officer's peaked cap.

Yukari was stuttering. "The T-T-T-T-Tiger 217! How did you get this?!"

"I gave it to her. I only want the best for my daughter." An elderly man walked into the field wearing his old uniform from the war.

Erwin the commander of hippo team merely let her jaw drop.

In front of them was a legend from World War II.

"Otto Carius! Your father is Otto Carius!" Erwin shouted in glee.

"My name is Christa Carius. Adopted daughter of Oberleutnant Otto Carius." Christa smirked while fixing her peaked cap.

"Enough with the adopted part Christa, you are my daughter and that is that." Otto smiled at his daughter.

"Yes papa." Christa replied.

"And you must be Miho Nishizumi the commander correct?" Miho only nodded as she was still stunned by the fact that in front of them was a tanker legend along with a legendary tank.

Once she found her voice she bowed at the man, followed by the rest of the girls. "It's an honor to meet you sir!"

"Likewise young lady. Now then Christa, have you found a crew for the Tiger yet?"

"Nein, I was just about to get to that actually." She then turned to Miho and the student council.

"I can handle both commanding and gunning, that's how I work. All I need is a loader, driver and radio operator."

"We will make sure you get the crew." Miho nods.

"Now then I must take my leave." Otto continued. "Christa are you forgetting something?"

Christa rolled her eyes and jumped down to give her father a hug.

"I'll see you at the match papa." Christa smiled.

After her father left she turned back to her fellow teammates. "I look forward to working with you all! Saunders won't know what hit them."

Anzu grinned. "We're lucky to have you, we'll have a crew for you by tomorrow. Our match won't be for a few days anyway." Yukari was still drooling over the tank.

Protected by 120 mm of armor, with a top speed of 23 mph, with a Maybach engine giving it 12.3 HP per tonne and armed with the 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 or better known as the German 88 and 2 MG34 and a MG 42 on the commander mount the Panzerkampfwagen VI Ausführung H or better known as the Tiger tank was a masterpiece of German engineering.

The Maybach engine was replace with another Maybach engine giving it 25 HP per tonne and a top speed 40 mph faster than the older engine and the overlapping and interleaved Schachtellaufwerk-pattern road wheels modified for mud, ice and snow condition making it the masterpiece of German engineering it was on paper.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>**After Tankery ****practice**

**Location: Ooarai**

The girls were walking out of the school after practice.

"Looks like Yukari didn't show up for practice." Hana noted out as they walk.

Miho then turned to Saori.

"Did you get any texts from her?" Miho asked Saori.

"None at all. There's no reception when I call." Saori just shook her head.

"I wonder what's wrong." Hana asked.

"She probably just got sick or something." Christa finally spoke.

**-Akiyama Home-**

They walked out wondering what happened to Yukari, so they decided to go see her at her place.

It was a simple place, along with it they owned a salon and barber shop.

They walked in causing the door to ring.

"Did Akiyama's family own a barber shop?" Saori asked.

As the door opens they were greeted by a lady who looked very luck like Yukari and a man.

"Welcome." The lady said.

"Um, is Yukari around?" Miho asked with a bit of a shy voice.

"And you are?" the man added.

"We're her friends." Christa said.

"Friends..." the man said, then his eyes widened and started freaking out.

"F-F-F-Friends!?" He stood up dropping his newspaper as he waves his hands in a panic.

"Calm down honey." The lady said.

"But seriously! Her friends! She never brings home any friends!"

"I know, I know." The lady then turned back to the girls as she bows, "Thank you for being so nice to her."

"AH!" the man said before dropping to his knees and bowing in an extremely formal manner. "My heartfelt thanks."

"Yukari went to school really early today and hasn't come back yet." Yukari's mother said while trying to calm down her husband. "Come on up." She offered.

As they enter her room, they were greeted by everything related to military history and a lot of models from tanks to aircraft.

Christa was impressed, she can even see a model of her father's tank Tiger 217 on one of the shelves.

"Impressive, she even has a model of my father's panzer." She commented

"Oh? Which one is it?" Yukari's mother asked with curiosity.

"This one here. My father is Otto Carius; he adopted me 7 years ago." She pointed to Tiger 217

"Oh my, that's so nice! I bet Yukari was very excited to have met you."

"You can say that." Christa said as she chuckled.

"Here please have some." The mother said as she placed a tray of drinks on the table.

She then explained how they are Yukari's first friends to have come here.

She wasn't able to make any friends because of her Panzer obsession so she was happy that she was able to make friends with Sensha-do.

Everyone smiled at that, Sensha-do really is a great way to make friends.

"Well then, enjoy yourselves."

"What nice parents." Hana said with a smile.

Within a few seconds Yukari showed up by coming through the window, surprising everyone in the room except for Mako, you never know what if she is surprised with her low blood pressure.

"Yukari!?" Saori said.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?" Yukari finally said, wondering why they were in her room.

"We were worried that you didn't come to practice today." Hana replied.

"So why did you come through the window?" Christa asked, she noted the shirt she was wearing, not that she minded.

"I was worried my dad would get fussy over the getup I'm wearing." She said before continuing. "Well perfect timing! Bear witness to what I bring!" she said once again showing them a USB stick.

As she plugged it into her computer, she showed her infiltration to Saunders University High, from somehow getting a uniform of the school to showing how nice the people are in the school.

"So why are you wearing a convenience store uniform to begin with?" Saori finally asked about her clothes.

"Oh I got on a supply liner and snuck into their academy warship." Yukari replied, finally revealing why she was wearing such an outfit.

The video revealed where they keep their tanks, and the meeting for discussing the upcoming match.

She asked what formation they would be using, but was caught when they asked her name.

Sergeant Oddball, Sixth Mechanized Division making Saunder's Commander Kay just laughed at the name while her second-in-command pointer at her accusing her of being a spy.

She ran out the door to make her escape as she concludes her video.

Everyone sighed in relief that she got out unscathed.

"What an absurd report." Mako pointed out.

"I did all I could." Yukari retorted.

"Are you sure we should be doing this?" Miho asked.

"Nishizumi-dono. This is all I could do, but please use this as reference." Yukari handed the USB to Miho.

"Thanks Yukari, now we know their flag panzer thanks to this. I'll try and come up with some tactics." Miho replied.

"Kelly's Heroes, really?" Christa asked in amusement.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: <strong>**Next Day**

**Location: ****Ooarai Panzer Training Grounds**

They just finished with practice for the upcoming match, Christa was pleased with her crew, Makoto was a good driver, she needed some work but nothing that can't be fixed. Hitagi can load rounds quite fast and Kotone loved using the radio, not to mention her texting skills rivaled that of Saori. Christa had the Tiger modified with the command seat to function as a gunner seat as well, giving more room for the loader, which essentially decreased the gun's loading time.

As they finish up with tank maintenance on the Tiger, Christa was quite a good mechanic, but she only knew how to work the Tiger's engine when it came to tanks, which garnered attention to the automobile club.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: Day of the match<strong>

**Location: Match ****Grounds**

Everyone was present for the first round of the annual International Sensha-do Tournament.

Momo was barking out orders.

All the girls were impressed with what Saunders brought with them, from food stands to showers to hair salons, they were loaded.

The decided to not show the Tiger just yet as to use it a surprise, the only thing Christa had to worry about was the Sherman Firefly , other than that the rest of Saunder's Shermans can't penetrate the Tiger's armor.

Kay walked in with two of her teammates greeting the Anzu the student council president.

"Hey Anji!" Kay greeted.

"Yo Kay thanks for the invitation." Anzu replied.

"You can have anything you want to eat here!" They exchanged some jokes and conversation when Kay recognized Yukari.

"Yo Sergeant Oddball Third Class!" Kay greeted Yukari.

"Oh no she's on to me!" Yukari panic and hide behind Team Anglerfish.

"How ya been?" Kay asked casually, surprising Team Anglerfish.

"Um… well." Yukari pop out.

"Come visit any time, we're always open!" She said before turning to a certain long blonde-haired blue-eyed girl.

"Christa you're here too!" She ran up to her hugging her, surprising everyone once more.

"Hey Kay, been too long!" Christa said as she hugs her friend back.

"You should come visit sometime!" Kay said to her.

"I will think about it, right now the tournament comes first." Kay nodded in understanding, this tournament is really important to those in Sensha-do.

As the match was about to begin, the Tiger was well hidden out of sight in their starting position, none of the other schools watching know that Ooarai has a Tiger tank in their arsenal, all they see present are their five tanks everyone knows Ooarai uses.

Anzu and Kay shook hands saying good luck to each other before returning to their respective tanks.

Normally hiding a tank during the start of the match isn't against the rules, it's quite uncommon to do.

As everyone was in Miho explained to everyone once more, the objective of the match was to immobilize the flag tank to win the match, basically eliminate the VIP.

The same applies to their tank as well, which right now is their Panzer 38(t).

"Remember, use mobility, keep moving and split the enemy to lure them to the Tiger and the Stug." Miho remind the team.

"Jawohl/Roger that!" Christa and the rest of the team said.

As the flair exploded into the air signalling the match to begin, all the tanks rolled out into the battlefield.

The Shermans were moving as Ooarai positioned themselves into the forest, Miho ordered Rabbit and Duck team, the M3 Lee and the Type 89 to keep them posted on their flanks.

"Roger that!" both tanks replied

"The rest of us will protect Turtle team." Miho said.

"Couldn't you have done something with the Team names?" Momo was a bit annoyed by the name.

"I like it." Anzu interjected.

"Panzer vor!" Miho barked out.

A few minutes later Duck team were at the appointed position, some of the crew were complaining how hot it was inside the tank when their commander told them to be quiet and stop the tank.

Their commander Azusa opened the hatch and scanned the area, spotting three Shermans over the hill.

"This is Rabbit team, we're at point B085, proceeding to lure the enemy." Azusa report in.

As the tank begun to move they received gun fire from behind, surprising team Rabbit.

"The Shermans have us surrounded!" Azusa said over the radio.

"Team Rabbit, we will aid you from the south-west! Duck team follow us!"

"Hai!" As the M3 Lee sped towards their teammates, the crew began shouting at the Saunders tanks with words like "Stop following us!" "Perverts!" "Stalkers!".

Miho radioed over if the Rabbit team can stop moving, only for them to reply that it was impossible for them.

"Rabbit team reports they are receiving fire from six tanks." Saori added.

"Rabbit team you will join Anglerfish and Duck to the south-east." Miho ordered.

As the tanks joined they made their escape into safety, spotting two Shermans ahead of them, Miho gave the order to push through them.

As they broke through with no tank losses, Kay ordered to not pursue.

Miho sighed in relief.

"It seems they knew we were coming." She said when widened her eyes in revelation, she opened the hatch spotting a radio interception balloon over their heads.

They stopped for a while reviewing the rules, unfortunately nothing was said about radio interception in the book.

They couldn't do anything about until Miho came up with a plan, use their cellphones while using the radio to lure them.

"All panzers , advance to junction 0985 from the south and hold there! The enemy should have stopped at the junction from the north, so aim your guns at the north." Miho faked report.

As they are at the junction, they placed Duck team behind a bush towing some broken wood.

As Miho spots the incoming Shermans she radioed over to the rest of her teammates, "We're surrounded all tanks fall back!"

The Type-89 then began moving with the pile of wood in tow, creating a dust cloud to simulate vehicles moving in the dirt.

The enemy tanks spot the dust cloud and headed towards it.

Miho uses the radio once more to lure the tanks.

"Hide the panzer 38(t) at point C1024R." Miho lured the shermans.

The commander of Saunders' Flag Tank Alisa cackles in delight as she intercepts their radio transmissions.

She orders two tanks to head to the point to take out their flag tank.

As the two tanks arrived at the point, they scanned at the area, they spot a gun coming out of the bush, while the other tank spotted an even bigger gun, it was the….

"A TIGER!" the Sherman's gunner screamed.

"Feuer!" Christa barked out while the StuG's commander did the same.

Both tanks opened fire taking out the first tank.

The second Sherman tried retreating but the Tiger had already reloaded thanks to extra space the loader has.

Christa fired once more destroying the second Sherman, the force of the round with the moving tank rolled the enemy tank to its side.

"Charlie and Rock have been immobilized!" Alisa was shocked at the news.

"WHY!?" Kay shouted in surprise.

"They have a Tiger." The immobilized Saunders tank crews radioed to their commander that Ooarai has a Tiger.

Alisa gaped at that, besides the Firefly, none of their tanks can take it on.

"That's not fair!" Alisa screamed out.

"Christa you have finally shown yourself." Kay smirked.

In the audience booth, everyone was surprised that the ones who drew first blood was Ooarai, the girls from St. Gloriana, Darjeeling and Orange were surprised that Ooarai got themselves a beast of a tank.

"A Tiger! I didn't think they would have one." Orange commented.

Black Forest on the other hand, Erika was growling and fuming, she knew Christa have a modified Tiger I.

Maho, Miho's older sister stayed silent.

"This has gotten interesting!" Kay said as she grinned.

Miho then ordered everyone to point 128, as long as Saunders still has the Firefly they had no chance of winning, even with the Tiger, so they will use the elevation to take it out.

Alisa who intercepted the transmission laughed once more as she issued her next tactics to Kay.

Kay then moved all her tanks to point 128 where Ooarai were moving about searching for enemy flag tank.

"Komandant, I'll shadow you guys, using the 88's range to take out the enemy from afar, that Firefly is going to be a bother to us so I'll counter-snipe them. I'll probably find that flag tank of theirs by chance as well." Christa opened her hatch to talk to Miho.

"Okay but be careful!" Miho nodded, Christa gave her a casual salute as she went back inside her tank, Miho doing the same.

"Their flag tank is probably here, here or around this place." Miho said as she placed markers on her map.

Kay and her tanks reached the area of interest and scanned the place before putting her binoculars down.

"There's nobody here!" Kay shouted to the radio,

"No way!" Alisa said in surprise before shutting off her radio. "Did they set us up? So where are Ooarai's tanks?"

She scanned the area once more until she heard a loud engine from behind.

Behind her was a Tiger tank with Christa on her commander's hatch.

Alisa and Christa stared at each other for a brief awkward moment until Christa barked out orders, "Turn and take it out!" she then started turning the beast's turret while racking the MG42's bolt.

"Turn around and get us out of here!" Alisa screamed in horror and panic, her driver did as she was told and pushed the Sherman to its limit, getting away from the monster that is the Tiger tank.

"Turn the turret and fire at it!" Alisa shouted in panic.

"We can't penetrate its armor!" Her gunner interjected.

"I don't care fire, fire!" Alisa screamed as the Sherman's turret turned and fired on the behemoth, barely scratching it.

"Makoto, pursue it!" Christa ordered as she got back to her seat taking control of the gun once more, the disadvantage of having a commander as a gunner as well is you can't really take the commander role as often, so she had to modify the commander's seat to accommodate both gunner and commander eye slits roles and that was the problem.

She had the gun sight as well as the commander's eye slit on the hatch.

"Roger that, pursuing enemy tank!" Makoto replied as she punched it, shifting the gears to follow the enemy tank.

"Kotone break radio silence and inform the Komandant that we are pursuing the enemy flag tank!" Christa ordered.

"Hai!"

"Tch, the pain of firing on the move!" Christa muttered as she fired another round from the Tiger's 8.8 cm gun at the enemy Sherman which went a few inches off from its target.

"We're pursuing the enemy flag tank at point 0765, they are making a break for it!" Kotone radioed to Miho.

"Roger that!" Miho replied, "Point 0765 was it? Draw the enemy to point 0615 where we'll meet you. All tanks to point 0615! Saori send the text to everyone!"

"Jawohl..." Christa said as she got the text and positioned her sights to steer her target to the appointed area instead.

She fires the tank's gun steering the flag tank like a horse.

"Hitagi, load a smoke round and time the charge to 1.5 seconds!" Christa ordered as Hitagi loaded the round with speed, Christa aimed her sights carefully onto the front of the enemy tank, it was difficult firing on the move, especially on a heavy tank like the Tiger.

As she zeroed in, she pulled the trigger unloading the round right in front, the round explodes in front of the Sherman, blinding the entire tank with white smoke.

"What are you doing? Why isn't taken out yet?" Alisa barked out.

"We can't penetrate its armor and our vision!"

"I don't care, just fire!" The Sherman fires once more, missing wildly due to the white smoke blinding them.

Miho spots the Sherman coming out of the woods with the Tiger in pursuit.

"I see the Sherman, get in position and wait for my signal. Turtle Hippo and Rabbit team protect Tiger team; I know it has thick armor but still..." Miho radioed.

As the Tiger breaks off to join its teammates Anglerfish's Panzer IV lines up.

Inside the Sherman the smoke begins to clear, "Captain, the smoke is clearing up." She spots a StuG, and M3 Lee, and the Panzer 38(t) in front of them, she gapes at the incoming tanks and then looks to her left spotting the Panzer IV.

"Stop, Stop!" Alisa ordered in a panic.

The Sherman stops prematurely barely dodging the shot from the Panzer IV.

"Retreat! Retreat!" Alisa ordered in a panic.

Christa grits her teeth, "Makoto turn around!" the Tiger slowly turns around due to its heavy weight despite the improved replacement engine.

She hastily turns the turret trying to line her sight on the enemy tank, she fires but misses her shot.

Christa growls and punches the wall of her tank in frustration rattling the MP40s and a Stg44 on a rack inside the tank.

"All remaining tanks from Ooarai are coming for us!" Alisa shouted in a panic.

"Hey that isn't what you told me a minute ago." Kay said in confusion, this was getting a bit weird for her.

"How did this happen?" She asked.

"I'm not sure, probably my radio interception, I'm wondering if they outsmarted us." Alisa said nervously, still in a panic.

"You moron!" Kay screamed in anger.

"I'm so sorry!" Alisa whimpered.

"I keep telling you to play fair!" Kay interjected, she then heard another explosion.

"Whatever! Just get out of there! Hurry up!" Kay sighed.

"Yes ma'am!" Alisa replied as the Sherman made for its escape.

"Counterattacking because our radio interception was discovered wouldn't be fair huh?" Kay wondered until she got an idea, "Let's do it with the same number! They have six tanks; four of you come with me. Naomi, it's your turn."

The gunner and commander of the firefly with short silver hair was chewing gum as she grinned.

The girls from St. Gloriana were surprised how this turned out.

"I never expected things to turn out like this." Orange said turning to her commander.

"It's like a game of tag." Darjeeling said while taking sip from her tea cup.

Alisa was panicking while boasting how amazing the Sherman is despite it being under fire from six enemy tanks.

How 50,000 of these were made, to how easy it is to drive even a monkey can do it and how surprisingly comfy it is.

"I'm sorry but that's not really something to be proud of right now!" The gunner of the Sherman interjected.

"Just shut the hell up and reload the gun already!" Alisa screamed in reply, she opened her hatch as she screamed and spitted oaths like melon seeds at them, but none of the girls from Ooarai can hear her.

"Captain, she's screaming about something at us." Makoto said, Christa could only sigh at this Americans can be so hot headed sometimes.

"We are near the target and will reopen fire in 60 seconds. You have permission to fire in return. Go up the hill and circle the target." Miho ordered, unaware of the approaching Saunders reinforcements.

"Why does Takashi love her!? Why can't he see the love I have for him!?" Alisa lamented as a large bang could be heard from behind them.

"That was..." Miho turned to her left taking a peak from her commander's eye slit.

"...the Firefly's 17 pounder." Yukari added.

"That was an amazing bang." Saori said amazed that a tank gun can make that loud of a noise, compared to the Tiger's 88, the high velocity of the 17 pounder creates an immensely loud noise.

"They're here..." Christa narrowed her eyes, now the real fight has begun.

Miho and Yukari took a peak from behind.

"Only five tanks?" Miho asked in confusion.

"Distance is about 5000 metres!" Yukari said then added, "The Firefly's effective range is 3000 metres. We're still fine!"

The flag tank's crew of Saunders cheered as their back up has arrived, opening fire at their pursuers as their teammates opened fire as well.

"Komandant, what now?" Christa then broke radio silence.

"Have Duck and Rabbit take the rear and protect our flag tank. The Hippo, Anglerfish and Tiger team will continue firing on the enemy flag tank." Miho said as Saori mailed her texts to the other teams.

Momo who was in the Panzer 38(t) fired a shot at the pursuing enemy Shermans, but missed.

"Mein gott she's horrible." Christa pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Fire!" Came the order of the Duck team's commander, but as they fired they got hit by the Firefly's high velocity gun, putting them out of action.

The tank rolls off to a rock, putting it to a halt as a white flag automatically pops out of the turret, signaling it is out of commission.

"Duck team are you okay!?" Miho asked through the radio.

"We're all fine!" they all replied in unison. "Sorry! We got knocked out!" came the voice of Noriko Isobe, the commander of Duck team.

Naomi lined up her sights in her Firefly and let loose another round, taking out Rabbit team's M3 Lee and crashes into a ditch.

"We're sorry! It has such a long nose!" Azusa said.

"That's the Firefly for you." Yukari noted.

Christa punched the wall in her tank once more rattling the MP40s and a Stg44 on a rack inside the tank.

"Dammit! Komandant if we don't do something fast were done for! My Tiger can't take a hit from the Firefly if our rear is facing them!" Christa barked out as the Tiger positions itself behind their flag tank.

"Everyone calm down! They are firing on the move as well, so their chances of hitting us are slim, if we keep on attacking we will surely hit them!" Miho said, encouraging everyone.

"Hana, keep firing. keep firing till you cant fire anymore, it's the same as love!" Saori said, encouraging the black haired girl to keep firing.

"No, one shell should be enough." Hana said as she eyes a hill with a ridge at the end.

"Reizei, to the hilltop." Mako turned to her in confusion.

"Let's hit them from there." Hana explained

"Firing from a ridge is dangerous as it leaves us open to attack, but rewarding as well. Let's give it a shot." Miho smiled.

"Hai." Hana replied with a nod.

"Let's go." Mako shifted gears and increased the tanks speed as they went up the hill.

Christa noticed this as well, "Makoto make for the trees without the enemy noticing us. We have to prevent that Firefly from hitting the Komandant." She ordered.

"Roger!" replied the driver as they slipped into the trees carefully.

"Now we wait..." the Tiger's commander whispered as she kept her sights on the hill.

"It's coming down on top of you Alisa." Alisa gasped at what she meant, Kay then sent out an order to the Firefly. "Naomi, I'm counting on you."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the Firefly's gunner/commander as the Firefly went up the hill to catch up with Ooarai's Panzer IV.

It halted to a stop as it got into position.

Miho looked back at spotting the Firefly pointing its gun at them as it fired.

"Hit the brakes!" Miho barked halting the tank to a stop, barely dodging the round.

Christa gritted her teeth, the tank was quick to fire and the tank still wasn't in her sights yet thanks to the hill.

The Firefly moved up once more trying to get a shot.

"The decisive moment will be when the Firefly is reloading." Miho said to Hana.

"Understood." Replied the black-haired beauty as she turned the tank's turret, lining up her sights on Saunders' flag tank.

"There you are..." muttered the blonde as she lined up a shot on the Firefly.

"C'mon just a bit more." She said as the Firefly moved into firing position.

"Shell loaded." The loaders from all three tanks said.

"Hana, please..." Miho muttered with worry and nervousness.

"Fire..." Hana and Christa said in unison as they pulled the triggers.

Both rounds flew to its targets, one aimed at the Sherman flag tank and the other aimed at the Firefly.

Before the Naomi could even pull the trigger, their tanked rocked violently.

"Gah!" Naomi gasped as the back of the Firefly caught fire, putting the tank out of commission.

Kay grimaced, the match has been decided the moment they forgot about Tiger.

As the round soared from the Panzer IV and hit the Sherman flag tank putting it out of commission.

Everyone stared in shock at what just happened.

The white flag popped out of Saunders' flag tank, causing Alisa to wail despair.

Christa grinned, she was a good shot, but she knew there was still more to learn as she admired Hana's skill, using a short barrel to take out the tank from quite the distance away.

Everyone else from Ooarai was dumbfounded at what just happened, Hana just made an amazing shot.

"Saunder's flag tank has been eliminated! The winner is Ooarai Girls High School!" The announcer shouted.

Everyone supporting Ooarai screamed in celebration, they had just won their first match.

"We won Miporin!" Saori said out loud as she hugged Miho when they got down from their tank.

"We did it!" Everyone shouted

"Thank you Hana." Miho said in gratitude to her gunner.

"It's only because you spurred me on." Hana replied with a smile on her face.

"Ooarai!" Came the voice of the rest of their teammates arrived in retrieval trucks.

Cheering that they won their first match.

Later as they lined up and bowed to the rest of the participants and said thank you.

Kay walked up to Miho.

"Are you the captain?" Kay asked.

"Uh… yes." Miho replied.

Kay only grinned and hugged her in reply, "Exciting! I'm really surprised by what you brought!" Miho was still stunned at the whole thing.

After she broke the hug she calmed down.

"Um…" Miho look confused.

"Yeah?" Kay replied.

"Where did you leave the other tanks?" Miho asked in wonder.

"I wanted to have as many as you." This surprised Miho and the rest of the team.

"But why?" Miho asked in confusion.

"That's Sensha-do! This isn't a war you know, your tank will cry if you're not a good person." Kay then apologized about the radio interception.

Miho then shook her head, saying that they would have lost if they used all their tanks.

They then shook hands and said their goodbyes.

As they watch Saunders return home, Mako got a call.

She froze in shock worrying the others.

"Mako what's wrong?" Christa asked.

"It's nothing." Mako replied.

"That doesn't sound like nothing with your tone like that!" Saori retorted.

"My grandmother's in the hospital." Mako answered.

"What!? As things are now, we won't be able to visit her without missing our chance to get back to Ooarai." Saori said.

"I'll swim there." Mako said as she began to head towards the water.

"Reizei please wait."

"Use the helicopter we came on." An emotionless voice said from behind them.

Miho was surprised that it was her older sister.

"What are you waiting for?" Maho asked with a hint of impatience in her voice.

"Commander, You can't lend our helicopter to these kids." Erika argued.

"This is another part of sensh-do." Maho finished.

Miho was still amazed that her sister was lending them their helicopter.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and reveiw.<strong>


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Training and a new Tank ordered

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Ooarai Hospital<strong>

Christa wearing something that looks like a Bundeswehr Female Officers Uniform but more casual and less medals and insignias along with Miho, Yukari and Hana were walking down the hallway headed for the Reizei's room where Mako's grandmother is staying.

As they reached for the door and was about to knock, they heard a voice coming from the other side of the door.

It was an elderly voice that sounded angry and frustrated not to mention stubborn.

They went through the door and were greeted by Saori and Mako along with her grandmother.

More arguing ensued between Mako and her grandmother as they entered the room.

"So who the heck are you guys?" The elderly woman asked.

"They're my friends from Sensha-do." Mako answered.

"Hello, I'm Miho Nishizumi." Miho greeted.

"Hana Isuzu." Then Hana.

"Yukari Akiyama." Yukari.

"Christa Carius." Finally Christa.

"We won our first match in the tournament!" Saori exclaimed.

They spoke for a while Saori helped Hana get a vase for the flowers she brought.

Mako's grandmother told them to head back already so their tank won't rust for the tournament.

They then told her about how Mako was good with driving a tank.

"So you can drive a tank now? Can't eat that, can you?" The elderly woman asked.

As they said their goodbyes to her, she spoke up once more to Miho.

"Mako may lack courtesies, but... please take care of her." The elderly woman said to Miho.

"I will." Miho said with a smile.

**En route back to Ooarai**

They were sitting in a cabin with Mako fast asleep.

Saori told them how much she wants to graduate so she can be with her Grandmother.

She hasn't been getting much sleep lately due to helping take care of her grandmother.

As they head out of the train and into a bus headed for the harbour where their transport ship back to Ooarai's schoolship, Saori then told them about Mako has no other family left.

"Her parents died in an accident when she was in elementary." Saori said to them.

"I see. I don't even remember my real birth parents." Christa said with a sad face.

"Oh?" they all said in surprise.

"Papa found me when I was nine in front of his shop, I had amnesia so how I got there is a mystery. But I'm thankful it was him who found me. I wouldn't change for anything in the world." Christa explained.

As they embarked on the ferry en route back to their home, Miho and Christa were standing on the balcony looking at the sea when Saori approached.

"You know Miporin, Mako was worried about you in the beginning." Saori said to her.

"Eh?" Miho looked at Saori with raised eyebrows.

"You came to Ooarai alone, right? Without your family? Mako's mother looked like her grandmother, and before she died, they supposedly had a fight right before she died. She regretted she never had a chance to properly apologize." Saori finished.

**-Next day-**

Miho was walking to school when she heard a whimpering voice from behind.

"Miporin... good morning." She looked back and spotted Saori holding onto a sleeping Mako on her back.

"Help me..." Saori moaned.

"Saori, you okay?" Miho asked in surprise.

They arrived at school on time thankfully, with the leader of Public Morals Committee Midoriko Sono waiting, "I see you're actually on time Mako."

"Sodoko… I'm wide awake." Mako said as she limply walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Stop calling me Sodoko!" Midoriko shouted.

Saori and Miho giggled when they noticed a banner on the school that announced the victory of their first match.

"Oh wow! Maybe we might get more attention this time!" Saori said in happiness.

"The Student Council just went and put it up there, so can you now get Reizei off of me!?" Midoriko asked.

**-Lunch time-**

Miho was at the garage where their tank was kept.

"Will this tank be enough? I know we have the Tiger but it's just one tank." Miho ponder.

"Nishizumi-dono? I thought I would find you here!" Yukari entered holding out some lunch.

"Oh there you are!" Saori, Hana and Christa entered as well.

"We didn't find you at the classroom for lunch, so we thought we'd find you here." Hana said with a lunch box in her hands.

"We bought you bread." Saori held out a plastic bag.

They then decided to eat lunch together.

"Are you going to leave me out of the loop?" Mako came out of the tank.

"Ah did you skip class again?" Saori interjected.

"I independently allocated a break." Mako reply.

"I'm going to tell grandma!" Saori threaten as Mako flinched in fear.

"Please don't." Mako muttered.

They then shared lunches on the tank as they showed off what they brought.

Yukari brought a tank themed lunch.

Christa brought an immensely large lunch box much to everyone's surprise.

"I have an extremely high metabolism so I have to eat a lot to keep my weight, it's practically impossible for me to gain weight." Christa explained, which got Saori extremely envious and depressed.

"That's not fair..." Saori muttered.

As they eat their lunch, Yukari told them about the newspaper club informing the whole school about their first victory against Saunders.

"A victory is still a victory!" Yukari said, which got Miho looking down.

"Winning is all that matters right?" Miho asked.

"Is it? I have been enjoying myself you know? I never thought Panzerfahren would be so much fun." Christa asked in wonder.

"Yeah, the match with Saunders and also with St. Gloriana was so much fun, practice is fun, and the way home from practice is fun!" Yukari added.

"At first it felt cramped inside and my butt hurt, but now I'm really enjoying it!" Saori nodded in agreement.

"Now that I think about it, I've been enjoying it lately as well. I used to think it was all about winning, so I ran away when I lost." Miho said with her head down in shame.

"I watched that match last year. A fellow tank fell of the cliff and went into the water, so you decided to abandon your tank which had the flag so you could save them. The match should have stopped but Pravda continued. You did nothing wrong there Komandant, the safety of your comrades always comes first, that is what Papa told me." Christa explained.

"She's right, I watched that match too, and you didn't do anything wrong! I'm sure the people saved in that tank are grateful." Yukari said.

"Yukari… thank you." Miho smiled in gratitude.

"Oh! Nishizumi-dono thanked me!" Yukari started feeling funny and rubbed herself all over.

"There she goes again." Christa said dryly, she is a really weird girl at times.

"This isn't the first time she thanked you, ya know." Christa said to her.

"Oh! I think she thanked me when..." Yukari said but was cut off.

"Sergeant Oddball." Mako finished.

"Ah come on, forget that nickname already!" Yukari whined.

Hana and Saori giggled. "There are a lot of approaches to Sensha-do." Hana noted.

"Yeah, and the path we walk will in turn be our approach to Sensha-do!" Saori said as she pointed a finger into the air.

"Me and Erika used to be close you know?" Christa said, that got Miho's attention. "We were best friends, but when she decided to join Black Forest, I declined. That got her mad saying I betrayed her, I don't know what got her to say that to me, but I somehow offended her when I told her I won't be going with her, saying I had a different path of Panzerfahren to walk. And the rest is history."

**After school**

Christa was thinking of their tanks they lack anymore tank but she know someone who does.

Turning to her desk she garb her phone to make a call.

* * *

><p><strong>Germany - Bundeswehr Training ground<strong>

A young blonde teenager is drinking a can of soda beside a Leopard 2A4 with his crew.

Just as he finishes his drink his cell phone rang.

Fishing for his phone in his Tanker suit he pull out a Sony Xperia Advance in a waterproof impact resistant hardcase.

"Guten Tag wer ist das?" The teenager asked as he answer his phone. (Hello, who is this?)

"Albert ist Christa." Christa replied. (Albert this is Christa.)

"Christa ! Wie gehts dir so?" The teenager known as Albert asked. (Christa! How are you?)

"Mir geht es gut, aber ich brauche einen Gefallen." Christa said to him. (I'm fine but I need a favor.)

"Was ist es? Ich schulde dir was." Albert replied. (What is it? I owe you one.)

"Ich brauche die Panther II." Christa said to him. (I need the Panther II.)

"Warum? Sie haben die Tiger 217." Albert asked in confusion. (Why? You have the Tiger 217.)

"Mein Team muss einen anderen Tank, werden wir die Russen Panzer kämpfen." Christa explained. (My team need another tank, we're going to fight the Russians Tanks.)

"Achten Sie darauf, diese Russen sind berüchtigt , ihre Panzer gegen Panzer wie der Tiger I rammen." Albert flinched at the news. (Be careful those Russians are notorious to ram their tanks against tanks like the Tiger I.)

"Ich weiß, ich weiß, das ist, warum ich die Panther II." Christa replied. (I know, I know, that is why I need the Panther 2.)

"Ok, ich werde es packen und Luftbrücke nach dem Schulschiff." Albert said to her. (Ok, I will have it pack and airlift to the school ship.)

"Bitte beeilen Sie sich." Christa said to him. (Please hurry.)

"Ich werde, bis später, auf Wiedersehen." Albert said to her. (I will, see you later, good bye.)

"Auf Wiedersehen und Eile." Christa said to him ending the conversation. (Good bye and hurry.)

Albert turn his phone off and look at his crew.

"Ich kenne diesen Blick, was müssen wir tun?" His gunner asked. (I know that look, what do we have to do?)

"Rufen Sie die Luftstreitkräfte, die wir brauchen, um einen Panzer geschickt." Albert replied. (Call the air force, we need to sent a Tank.)

"Jawohl, mein Kommandant!" The crew shouted together, (Yes sir, my commander!)

"Ich bin nicht ein Kommandant , ich bin ein Leutnant!" Albert said tiredly at his crew who just snicker. (I'm not a commander, I'm a lieutenant!)

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 - Training and Prologue to Anzio

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>After school hours - Training grounds<strong>

"We must win the next match! Understood?" Momo shouted.

All the girls acknowledged, but Christa was getting suspicious with Momo and her impatience and vehement attitude.

They then practiced gunnery and accuracy in the firing range, river crossing, Christa modified Tiger I was still to heavy so she modified it again with inflatable flotation device and snorkel system that help the modified Tiger I, dodging shots and tactics.

The others were loading rounds carefully into their tanks.

Especially Tiger team, they carried the largest rounds out of all the tanks 88 mm shells.

"Everyone, good work!" Momo shouted.

They finished training in record time as they disembarked their tanks, Christa dismissed her team and they loyally saluted her.

Her crew were a year younger than her so they looked up to her like an older sister.

Christa didn't mind at all, but when it came to close friends, Anglerfish team was them.

The student council approached Miho saying they needed a list of parts that need to be replaced.

"Senpai, what should we do to align our sights more quickly?" Duck team came in. "We can't seem to turn the curve well."

"Uhm… one at a time please!" Miho replied.

Then more questions came like "Commander, about shortening the time for us to fire during an assault." or "What should we do when our buttocks hurt during a long drive?" or "Can't we put an air conditioner in our tank?" or "Senpai, my male friends hate it when I talk to them about tanks!" and finally from one of the girls from Rabbit team said. "My boyfriend ran away!"

At this Miho was getting overwhelmed, that's when Anglerfish and Christa looked at each other and smiled.

Yukari was the first to speak up.

"I think you can direct all the mechanical questions to me." Yukari offered.

"And I can take care of questions regarding paperwork." Hana offered.

"I'll answer whatever concerns driving." Mako offered as well, rather mellow about it though.

"I can take care of whatever questions you have about gunnery or tactics." Christa grinned.

"Feel free to ask me about love advice!" Saori raised her hand excitedly.

Miho turned to her friends and smiled at them.

"Let's do our part." Hana said as she smiled at her.

"You don't have to do everything yourself, Miporin." Saori added.

"Thank you!" Miho thanked them

Hippo Team was at the StuG III with Yukari talking about the tank, Yukari told them it wasn't classified as a tank, but more as an infantry support vehicle for front-line duty.

"So it's sort of a lightweight artillery, I suppose." Cesar mused.

"Isn't it simply self-propelled artillery?" Yukari corrected them.

"That's it!" Erwin shouted.

"It's a Tank Destroyer!" Christa suddenly shouted form the other side.

Mako was helping Duck team about the driving as she demonstrated to them with her driving as she parked it and skillfully stopped it before it hit some boxes.

"Woah!" Everyone look in awe.

"What did you do to make it turn like that?" Duck team's leader Noriko asked her.

"Nothing special, I just read the manual." Mako answered.

"We've tried that!" Noriko shouted in fustration.

Saori was with Rabbit team teaching them about love.

"Love is like a tank, the only way is forward!" Saori shouted.

"Wow you really are an expert about love!" One of the girls from Rabbit team shouted.

"How many guys have you dated so far?" Yuuki Utsugi, Rabbit team's radio operator asked her.

Saori froze at the spot and turned around in depression.

All the girls realized this and tried to cheer her up by saying things like "Don't worry!" or "Ah don't worry Saori Senpai! The tank can be your boyfriend!" or "Yeah that's right, cheer up!"

Christa was helping around with gun sighting, unlike her Tiger, the other tanks were much easier to sight them.

She showed every gunner of the other teams how to correctly sight them and to adjust to their preferences.

"Each gunner has their own style of shooting, don't rely on one kind of method, explore and experiment on which style suits you, trust me, you will shoot better that way." Christa informed them.

Hana was with the student council helping them with paperwork as Yuzu walked in with documents and records of their previous tanks. Yuzu asked if she could help her sift through them which Hana agreed. Yuzu was happy for the help, it was nice having Hana around.

"So Miho, do you think we can win the next match with the tanks we have?" Anzu the Student Council president asked their commander.

"Christa's Tiger was a big help, but we have very few tanks. And we cannot just simply rely on Tiger team alone. The teams are motivated enough, but with just the tanks we have now…"

"Um, excuse me but according to these records, we should have other tanks as well." Hana informed them as she shifted through the records.

Everyone split into groups as they went looking for more tanks.

Miho and Mako went with Duck team as they went through the old clubhouses that were no longer used.

Yukari went with Hippo team to search as well, while Saori went with Rabbit team in the hallways of the ship to look for some tanks stored inside.

The reason schools were on ships was to give them a sense of independence and self-sufficiency.

As they went down the stairs they spotted two sailors the same age as them, all warships were run by students as well who wanted to take up naval studies.

"Have you seen any tanks recently?" Saori asked the sailors.

"I'm not sure if it was a tank, but we did see something like that somewhere, right? Where was it?" The first sailor asked her fellow sailor.

"Yeah, I think it was down that way, further inside." Her fellow sailor said.

That got Saori and the rest of Rabbit team smiling in excitement and glee.

Momo was getting impatient that they haven't found anything yet.

It has been 20 years since Ooarai cancelled Sensha-do.

So they don't whether their old tanks were still around.

Mako and Miho were with Duck team in one of the old clubrooms sifting through some old documents but to no avail.

Mako decided to open the back window and spotted something. "Which club put laundry up here today?"

Miho walked up and noticed what used for hanging the clothes.

"Ah that's a 75mm gun for a Panzer IV!" Miho blinked in shock.

Yukari and Hippo team found a tank along with some thrown electronics in a pond.

"Ah that's a Renault B1 Bis!" Yukari informed them.

"Montgomery did well with it." Takako Suzuki nicknamed Caesar said.

"Um that's..." Yukari was about to correct her.

"Guderian was it?" Riko Matsumoto nicknamed Erwin finished for her.

Which got Yukari smiling.

"Got it" Momo said as she put down her cellphone. "They found a Renault B1 Bis."

Hana and Yuzu sifted through the records at which Hana spoke up. "Greatest armor thickness at 60mm with a 75mm and 47mm gun."

"Better than the Type 89, I guess." Anzu noted.

"But now we can have another team." Yuzu added.

Everyone but Saori and Rabbit team were present when they gathered around the French tank and the 75mm gun.

"Saori and the girls haven't come back yet?" Christ asked them.

Mako's phone started meowing as she read the message.

"It says... 'We've been shipwrecked.'" Miho blinked in confusion.

"Where?" Yukari asked with worry.

"Somewhere inside the ship, but apparently they don't know where exactly." Miho replied.

"Tell her to put in any clues where exactly, at least it will help." Christa sighed going to get some gear.

"Okay." Mako said as she texted back.

Anzu on the other hand gave Miho the blueprints of the ship and told them to form a search party.

Christa now wearing something like a firefighter would wear, Mako, Miho, Yukari and Hana were deep inside the ship searching for the missing girls.

Christa and Yukari had helmets on with a flashlight attached to it.

"This feels like a haunted mansion for some reason." Yukari said.

A clanging of metal was heard that freaked out Miho and Yukari as they hugged each other.

"It's alright." Hana said as she walked forward.

"You really have the guts Isuzu-dono." Yukari observed.

Christa looked at Mako calmly and noticed she was frozen.

"Hey Mako, you alright?" Christa asked as she placed a hand on her shoulder her helmet light showing the girl's pale face.

"Ghosts... I hate ghosts more than waking up early!" Mako answered with a pale face.

Saori was with the first-year students huddled up together in what appears to be a storage room.

Some of Rabbit team began to worry.

"I'm… hungry." Aya Oono spoke up.

"Me too…" Karina Sagakuchi said as well.

"Are we gonna have to sleep here as well?" Azusa asked herself as the others started to cry as they were scared.

Saori tried to comfort them, "Don't worry, they are sending a search party for us, here I have some chocolate with me, you can have them." She said as she took out a handful of chocolate from her pocket.

Saki stood there staring at what appears to be a tank gun.

"If we're looking for storeroom 17, it should be somewhere around here." Miho noted as they looked at the ship's map hanging on a wall.

Yukari's phone started ringing with an explosion ringtone that freaked out Mako.

Yukari picked up the phone.

"Oh it's Lady Caesar." She placed the phone on her ear. "Yes?"

"Go west and look there, Guderian." Caesar said from the phone.

"Western front it is, understood!" Yukari replied.

"Who the hell was that?" Mako asked after she calmed down.

"She called me by the name of my soulmate." replied Yukari. "Don't worry I got a compass to see where we're heading!"

As they headed for storeroom 17, the flashlight illuminated on the missing girls.

"Ah we're saved!" Saori sighed in relief.

That got all the girls of Rabbit team to huddle around Saori like she's their mother and cried in happiness.

"Don't worry, everything is alright now." Saori calmed them down.

"Takebe-dono really is popular." Yukari observed.

"I don't think it's the type of popularity she envisioned though." Mako retorted.

Christa and Miho looked at what appears to be a tank gun in the shadows.

"That's a Tiger's 88. What's it doing all the way down here?" Christa perked up her helmet light showing the massive 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/56 Cannon.

**-Bathhouse-**

Everyone was in the bath from an eventful day.

Momo thanked them for keeping up this late and announced that they have a long road ahead of them with the tournament.

"Nishizumi, your turn." Momo turned to Miho who became confused.

"Finish it." Anzu said.

"Oh." Miho stood up in front of the girls as she gave the finishing speech. "Everyone! Let's do our best!" Everyone just cheered and pumped up their fists.

* * *

><p><strong>Before the match - Anzio High<strong>

"Attention!" Shouted a girl with grey hair tied into twin ponytails and red-brown eyes. "They are saying this: They have only confidence and enthusiasm. They're dangerous if they get a head of steam."

"They're saying we're strong! How flattering."Shouted a few of the Anzio students. "But Duce, What do they mean by only?"

"Basicly what they are saying is this: They have nothing other than confidence and enthusiasm. They'll fall apart easily."

"You kidding me? Don't screw with us! You think we're gonna take that lyin down?" Shouted a few enraged Anzio students.

"Everybody calm down. It's not like they're actually saying that." Stated a tall girl with long blond hair and grey eyes.

"This is merely il Duce's analysis of the situation." Said a girl of medium height with short, spiky hair with a braid on the left side and brown eyes.

"This is what I imagine." Continued the grey haired girl.

"Oh okay. Don't get me excited like that." Replied the students.

"Listen up everyone. Don't be led astray by every baseless rumor. Don't forget that we managed to defeat Maginot Academy!" Finished the girl known as Anchovy.

"Although it wasn't easy." Commented the girl known as Carpaccio.

"A win is a win." Stated the girl known as Pepperoni.

"There is nothing wrong with confidence and enthusiasm. We're going to carry them with us into the second round! Next up is Ooarai girls academy!" Continued Anchovy.

"Ooarai? Didn't they have a Tiger in the first match? I think we're screwed..." Was the reply from the Anzio Sensha-do team.

"Never fear! Why do you think we saved all that money by cutting our snack budget in half for?"

"I forget."

"I told you before! It was to buy our secret weapon! The secret weapon combined with your confidence and enthusiasm. All we need is a sharp mind and we'll finally get our long desired third round berth." Anchovy stated as Pepperoni and Carpaccio moved into position to remove a tarp from a large tank-like object. "Look and be amazed! This is Anzio high schools ultimate trump card-" She was cut off by the lunch bell.

"Yay lunch! Pasta pasta!"

"sigh..."

"Um, duce, are you sure our new weapon will be enough?" Carpacio asked.

"Of course it will!" replied Anchovy in a very enthusiastic tone.

"But I though they had a tiger..." Peperoni stated.

"Eh? ...WHAT?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Germany - Ramstein Air Base - NATOUS Air Base**

NATO Strategic Airlift Capability Program is a NATO program that operate Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIs aircraft for joint strategic airlift purposes.

Right now 2 Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIs are being prepare, one for the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther II Ausf.F and it's supply, are being load care fully and another are being load with a Leopard 2A4.

"How long would it take to reach the school ship?" Albert asked his Air Force and foreign counter part.

"By reading the schedule after the Anzio match and Before the Pravda match." The Air Force Lieutenant replied.

"Good." Albert replied with a stoic face as he look at the 2 Boeing C-17 Globemaster IIIs being load up.

* * *

><p><strong>Codex - Panzerkampfwagen V Panther<strong>

Panther is the common name of a medium tank deployed by Nazi Germany in World War II from mid-1943 to the end of the European war in 1945.

It was intended as a counter to the Soviet T-34, and as a replacement for the Panzer III and Panzer IV.

While never replacing the latter, it served alongside it and the heavier Tiger tanks until the end of the war.

While the Panther is considered one of the best tanks of World War II due to its excellent firepower and protection, it was less impressive in terms of mobility, reliability and cost

The Panther design was a compromise.

While having essentially the same engine as the Tiger I tank, it had better frontal hull armour the sloping glacis was equivalent to 140 mm (5.5 in) of vertical steel plate, better gun penetration, was lighter and faster, and could traverse rough terrain better than the Tigers.

The tradeoff was weaker side armour, less than the T-34.

The Panther proved to be effective in open country and long range engagements, but vulnerable to flanking fire.

Also, the 75 mm (3.0 in) gun fired a smaller shell than the Tiger's 88 mm (3.5 in) gun, providing less high explosive firepower against infantry.

The Panther was far cheaper to produce than the Tiger tank, and only slightly more expensive than the Panzer IV.

Key elements of the Panther design, such as its armour, transmission, and final drive, were compromises made to improve production rates and address raw material shortages, whereas other over-engineered elements such as its highly compact engine and its complex suspension system remained.

The result was that Panther tank production was far higher than what was possible for the Tiger tanks, but not much higher than what had been accomplished with the Panzer IV.

At the same time, the simplified final drive became the single major cause of breakdowns of the Panther tank, and was a problem that was never corrected even after the war.

All these compromises resulted in the Panther being less reliable than the Tiger I which, when given appropriate logistical support and after initial flaws were addressed, was generally satisfactory.

The Panther tank arrived in 1943 at a crucial phase in World War II for Germany.

It was rushed into combat at the Battle of Kursk with its initial problems uncorrected, which resulted in a high breakdown rate.

Its success as a battlefield weapon was nullified by Germany's generally declining position in the war, the loss of air superiority by the Luftwaffe, the loss of fuel and training space and the declining quality of tank crews.

Nevertheless, the Panther tank commanded respect from the Allies, and its qualities, with the Tiger I, led to the introduction of heavier Allied tanks such as the Soviet IS-2 and the American M26 Pershing, and the development of the British Centurion tank, even though the latter appeared too late to participate in World War II.

**- Panther II Project -**

The early impetus for upgrading the Panther came from the concern of Hitler and others that it lacked sufficient armour.

Hitler had already insisted on an increase in its armour once, early in its design process in 1942.

Discussions involving Hitler in January 1943 called further increased armour, initially referred to as Panther 2 it became the Panther II after April 1943.

This upgrade increased the thickness of the glacis plate to 100 mm (3.9 in), the side armour to 60 mm (2.4 in), and the top armour to 30 mm (1.2 in).

Production of the Panther 2 was slated to begin in September 1943.

In a meeting on 10 February 1943, further design changes were proposed - including changes to the steering gears and final drives.

Another meeting on 17 February 1943 focused on sharing and standardizing parts between the Tiger II tank and the Panther 2, such as the transmission, all-steel roadwheels, and running gear.

Additional meetings in February began to outline the various components, including a suggestion to use the 8.8 cm KwK 43 L/71 gun, however it was ultimately decided to use the 7.5 cm KwK 42 L/70.

In March 1943, MAN indicated that the first prototype would be completed by August 1943.

A number of engines were under consideration, among them the new Maybach HL 234 fuel-injected engine 900 hp operated by an 8-speed hydraulic transmission and the BMW 003 aviation turbojet-derived, GT 101 gas turbine, planned to be of some 1,150 shaft horsepower output.

Thus, plans to replace the original Panther design with the Panther II were already underway before the first Panther had even seen combat.

But from May to June 1943, work on the Panther II ceased as the focus was shifted to expanding production of the original Panther tank.

It is not clear if there was ever an official cancellation - this may have been because the Panther II upgrade pathway was originally started at Hitler's insistence.

The direction that the design was headed would not have been consistent with Germany's need for a mass-produced tank, which was the goal of the Reich Ministry of Armament and War Production.

**- Panther Ausf.F Project -**

After the Panther II project died, a more limited upgrade of the Panther was planned, centred around a re-designed turret.

The Ausf F variant was slated for production in April 1945, but the war ended these plans.

The earliest known redesign of the turret was dated 7 November 1943 and featured a narrow gun mantlet behind a 120 mm (4.7 in) thick turret front plate.

Another design drawing by Rheinmetall dated 1 March 1944 reduced the width of the turret front even further; this was the Turm-Panther Schmale Blende Panther with narrow gun mantlet.

Several experimental Schmaltürme literally: "narrow turrets" were built in 1944 with modified versions of the 7.5 cm KwK 42 L/70, which were given the designation of KwK 44/1.

The Schmalturm had a much narrower front face of 120 mm (4.7 in) armour sloped at 20 degrees, side turret armour was increased to 60 mm (2.4 in) from 45 mm (1.8 in), roof turret armour increased to 40 mm (1.6 in) from 16 mm (0.63 in), and a bell shaped gun mantlet similar to that of the Tiger II was used.

This increased armour protection also had a slight weight saving due to the overall smaller size of the turret.

The Panther Ausf F would have had the Schmalturm, with its better ballistic protection, and an extended front hull roof which was slightly thicker.

The Ausf F's Schmalturm was to have a built-in stereoscopic rangefinder and lower weight than the original turrets.

A number of Ausf F hulls were built at Daimler-Benz and Ruhrstahl-Hattingen steelworks, however there is no evidence that any completed Ausf F saw service before the end of the war.

Proposals to equip the Schmalturm with the 8.8 cm KwK 43 L/71 were made from January through March 1945.

These would have likely equipped future German tanks but none were built, as the war ended.

**Panzerkampfwagen V Panther II Ausf.F**

Leutnant Albert Eugen Rommel grandson of Generalfeldmarschall Erwin Johannes Eugen Rommel found a unfinished Panther II chassis and a Panther Ausf. F turret in an abandon factory bunker.

With his friend Christa Carius they manage to rebuild the mythical Panther II Ausf.F.

**Armor: - Body:**

Front 140 mm (5.5 in) effective

Sides 60 mm (2.4 in) effective with side skirts 30 mm (1.2 in) effective

Rear 46 mm (1.8 in) effective

**- Turret:**

Front 120 mm (4.7 in) effective

Sides and Rear 60 mm (2.4 in) effective

Roof 40 mm (1.6 in) effective

**Main Armament: ** 8.8 cm KwK 36 L/5

**Secondary Armament: **2x Maschinengewehr 34, 1x Maschinengewehr 42

Engine: Maybach engine giving it 25 HP per tonne and a top speed nearly a 120 mph

Suspension: Double torsion bar, interleaved road wheels

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 4 - The Past and the present.

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere above the Atlantic Ocean<strong>

2 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III fly across the vast ocean of the Atlantic.

Inside one of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III is a Leopard 2A4 with their crew fast a sleep except for Albert who is reading a book which the titles read The Art of Armored Warfare: Patton vs Rommel.

Then he remembers the day he and his friend George Smith Patton, V meet Christa.

* * *

><p><strong>Time: 2 Months Ago<strong>

**Location: Somewhere in Germany**

Albert is driving a M151 MUTT with his American Counter part George Patton on the passenger seat.

"Why are you even following me?" Albert asked his friend.

"Cause, I want to." George smirked at him.

Albert just sighed as they continue to drive through the field.

"HEY! Can I hitch a ride?" A Female voice shouted making Albert stop the Jeep.

Looking at the back is a blonde haired girl wearing a Bundeswehr Flecktarn BDU chasing the jeep.

"Sure hop on!" Albert shouted as the girl jump on to the Jeep.

"So what's your name?" Albert asked as he continue to drive the Jeep.

"Christa, Christa Carius." Christa introduce herself.

"Albert, Albert Eugen Rommel and this is George, George Smith Patton, V." Albert introduce him and his friend.

"Nice to meet ya." George greeted.

As they drive through the field they saw something.

"Hey what's that?" Christa asked as they reach something that look like a mix between a bunker and a factory.

As they force the door open they saw a husk of the most mythical tank ever made.

"P-Panther." George shuttered.

"Panther II." Christa said in awe.

"Panzerkampfwagen V Panther II Ausf.F" Albert finished their sentence.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Weeks Before the Anzio match<strong>

Christa is seen wearing coveralls as she repaint the Tiger I's number 217 with bright red and yellow border colors.

Christa manage to modified her modified Tiger again.

Beside the inflatable flotation device and snorkel system she added skirt armor for the tracks and paint the numbers 217 brightly on the side.

Now the tank is harder to damage as the armor skirt can stop a 75mm at it's tracks.

After painting it she went and took a bath.

* * *

><p><strong>Anzio High late at night<strong>

"Ow, how did we get rope into this?" A Voice asked.

"I Don't know." Another replied.

"Found the tank!" A third voice shouted.

"Shut up." Hushed the other 2 voice.

"Crap! Patrol! Run!" A forth voice shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>4 Weeks Before the Anzio match<strong>

Christa was reading a file and beside her is the pictures of the P40 Heavy Tank albeit darker.

Then over the radio she heard shouting so she open the hatch.

Christa just sweat drop as the team try to practice as the mock battle becoming more ridicules more and more.

* * *

><p><strong>3 Weeks Before the Anzio match - Inner hull of the ship<strong>

Christa was walking towards the the place where they found a Tiger's 88 when she heard a crash.

Running towards the sound of the crash she couldn't help sweatdrop at the wreckage when the automotive club drop what looks like a Tiger tank.

* * *

><p><strong>Anzio match<strong>

Christa was checking the ammo load and fuel when Anchovy arrive.

She ignore them and check on the Tiger's tracks.

Then at the match she look at the MG42 on the commander's copula knowing utilizing the 88 will be a waste off ammo so she instructed the rest to use the MG34 before firing the 88.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho shouted signalling the start of the match.

"Advance carefully." Christa said to Makoto.

"Right!" Makoto replied.

As they advance Christa heard the Radio report of Tanks.

When she heard eleven tanks Christa knew something was wrong.

"Hitagi, Kotone watch the flanks and manned the machine guns." Christa said as she stood up and man the MG42 on the commander's copula.

As they advance Christa heard over the radio that M3 Lee and Type 89 are engage with the enemy.

As they continue to advance they pass the P40 with it's escort.

The Stug III and the Semovente da 75/18 duel off as Christa, Miho and Momo chase the P40.

After wasting ammo on the Machine Guns Christa receive orders.

"Right!" Christa shouted, "Makoto let move to a higher ground."

"Sure thing." Makoto replied as the Tiger rumbled away.

As they reach higher ground they just sit and wait when suddenly a Semovente da 75/18 sped past them so fast Christa, Makoto, Hitagi and Kotone didn't know what drove by.

"What the?" Christa asked her self when the dust cloud settled.

"Anzio flag tank is disable Oorrai wins the match." The announcer announce.

"Eh?" Christa, Makoto, Hitagi and Kotone didn't even know what happen.

Tiger team never even got to fire a shot they just waste 400 rounds of 7.92×57mm Mauser ammo for the MG42 and MG34.

After the match, both schools had a feast while her crew had fun she just looked at her message from Albert.

Wir kommend/We are comming.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 5 - The New Tank and the match pt1

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>Somewhere above the Pacific Ocean<strong>

2 Boeing C-17 Globemaster III fly across the vast ocean of the Atlantic.

Inside one of the Boeing C-17 Globemaster III is a Leopard 2A4 with their crew fast a sleep as they wait to reach their destination.

"Everybody wake up! We're reaching Ooarai School Ship, preparing to land." Announced the American Pilot as everyone stirred awake.

Albert who was using his officer's coat as a blanket woke up and look outside to see the school ship.

"PREPARE FOR COMBAT DROP!" Albert shouted at his Crew who are now wide awake.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooarai School Ship - Airstrip - Early Morning<strong>

Just this morning Momo blew a fuse when the team start commenting about next year so gotten more suspicious.

Christa, Miho, Anzu, Momo, Yuzu and the automotive club are at the School Ship's Airfield as they wait for Albert and the new Tank.

"Is that a C-17 I hear?" Christa lifted her Officer's Peak Cap up to see the gleaming grey body of a C-17 Globemaster III Heavy Military Cargo Aircraft coming in.

The heavy lifter was low and slow which told anyone two things.

1- It was doing that by design.

And

2- Preparing to perform a combat drop in the process.

And sure enough, after the Leopard 2A4 was dropped from the plane, the C-17 powered up and flew towards a US Base in Japan.

The Leopard 2A4 on the other hand slid, fast and hard despite the drag chutes, right into a nice looking red car that somehow in the way and parked in the airfield.

The car was flipped and thrown on impact, but it somehow helped to rob what was left of the Leopard 2A4's momentum as the pallet it was on turned to an awkward angle.

"Isn't that the Headmaster's car again?!" Yuzu looked completely dumbfounded and shocked at the sight.

"Now _that's_ an entrance." Anzu remarked chewing on her chips.

The look on Yuzu's face changed to abject horror after the tie downs disengaged and the Leopard 2A4 backed up, crunching and crushing the car beneath it's treads.

"Want a chip?" Anzu offered instead, but Yuzu could only stare in shock, though Christa took the offered food stuff.

The tank then rolled at a fair clip to stop suddenly right before the assembled girls.

The hatch opening on command from inside as the crew shut down the tank.

To their surprise, only one hatch opened and only one person climbed out, wearing a standard issue helmet tankers helmet yet wearing a Bundeswehr Uniform with his rank ,Leutnant or Second Lieutenant, and medals shining form the sunlight.

The young blonde has the look of a everyday German exception for the scar on his left eye.

"Hey there Christa!" The Teenage Officer called from his tank as Christa wave back.

"Hey Albert." Christa greeted back.

"MY CAR AGAIN!?" Came a sudden shout.

"Eh?" The Albert blinked in confusion.

After the mess with the car had been sorted out, the decision was made to simply be thankful that the headmaster had Tank Coverage from the last incident.

Then another C-17 Globemaster III Heavy Military Cargo Aircraft arrive this time landing on the school ship.

The Heavy Military Cargo Aircraft slowly descended down towards the landing pad, as the aircraft gently landed on the runway.

Once it fully came to a stop, and parked in perfect formation, the troop bay finally opened.

The moment the bays were down, outside of the transport rolled out a mythical legend the Panzerkampfwagen V Panther II Ausf.F that is painted pure white.

"Presenting the mythical Panzerkampfwagen V Panther II Ausf.F" Albert shouted as one of his friend form the engineer core carefully driven the Panther II Ausf.F on it's back is the ammo storage and armored side skirts.

Miho walk toward the Panther as she inspect the tank as the engineer shut the tank down.

"Well do you like it?" Christa asked Miho as she and Albert walks towards the tank.

"It's different." Miho commented.

"Of course it's different." Albert replied as he suddenly put a diagram chart up of the Panther II.

"Protected by 140 mm of frontal armor, 60 mm of side armor with 30 mm of skirt armor, 46 mm of back armor, 120 mm frontal turret and 60 mm of side and rear armor including a 88mm main gun, this is the deadliest Panzer beside the Tiger I and King Tiger." Albert explained about the tank as the automotive club start to look at the tank and question Albert's crew who does maintenance on the Tank.

"OH! I just remember something." Nakajima the leader of the automotive club said to Chirsta.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Training grounds**** - Early Morning**

"That's the..." Albert blinked.

"VK4501 (P), Tiger Porsche or Tiger (P)." Christa finished his sentence.

"Yeah we found the tank in the ship." Yui Crewger explained as the automotive club show the unfinished tank.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Tank Shed - Afternoon**

Christa and Miho look through the files of the new members to pilot the Panther II.

Yui Crewger volunteer to be the Commander and Combat Mechanic, right now she's combing through the Panther II with the watchful eye of Albert's friend Fredrick the Engineer.

"How about her?" Christa asked showing the filed of Hinata Izumi a skill archer and known to move to Ooarai as a skill tank gunner.

"And her?" Miho said showing the picture of Sora Kamiya one of the kendo members and well known to drive a tank.

"And finally Ulrike Flender and Verena Nonaka." Christa show a picture of another 2 Japanese-German student.

"Ulrike is a fast loader form Germany and Verena is a Comunication expert." Miho read the file.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Tank Shed - Late Afternoon**

As everyone is picking their stuff to wear or what to decorate on their Tanks.

Tiger team is modifying the Tiger I and the Panther II with the help of Albert's crew for winter warfare meaning antifreeze, winter kit and winter camouflage.

While Albert explained about the gear that they'll use.

"This is the standard issue Bundeswehr Winterparka with winter camouflage." Albert said as he pulls out a snow white Parka the German flag is replace with Ooarai School Logo.

"You can put your Team logo on the parka later." Albert explained as the Leopard 2A4 is in the corner.

"Miho I have an Idea." Christa grin at her when Albert saw the grin he just shook his head.

'Poor Pravda." Albert thought.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match<strong>

Christa and her team watch as the rest have fun on the snow while Panther Team look over their tank again when a Katyusha drove up.

As Katyusha insult the team Albert drove up with the Leopard 2A4 on the back are ammo crates.

"I brought the extra ammo!" Albert called out as Katyusha just left.

During briefing everyone show excitement for an all out attack.

Christa sighed when Miho surrendered at their idea then went to debrief her team just because they pick to put their Parka in their tanks instead of wearing them.

"Alright girls watch the tanks and flank and if their speeding towards us get us out of there, those T-34s are known to rammed tiger and panther tanks on kamikaze attacks." Christa said to her team and Panther team.

After a slow advance they engage 3 tanks knock 2 out and chasing the final tank.

"Something not right." Christa muttered, "Let's use the 88's range!" Christa shouted to her crew and Panther Team's commander Yui Crewger who nodded in response.

They found the enemy flag and escorts but after a short engagement they retreated.

The entire team except for Anglerfish, Tiger and Panther team pursuit the retreating tanks.

Anglerfish, Tiger and Panther team decided to follow the rest of the team when suddenly.

"AMBUSH!" Christa suddenly shouted over the radio, "Tiger and Panther team engage!"

As Pravda's tanks open fire on the team Tiger and Panther team prepare to fire their smoke dischargers while trying to take a tank out.

"All tanks move towards the large building to the south west." Miho ordered as the team retreated into the building as Anglerfish, Tiger and Panther team shield the rest of the team.

But the Stug III's track was damage as their shells bounced off the slope armor of the Russian tanks.

Tiger and Panther team fire their smoke dischargers blinding Pravda's tanks for a second as they retreat away form the buildings and hid in the forests without Pravda's team knowing.

"Stay hidden I'll be back." Christa said to her team as she took a Stg44 and ran towards the building undetected.

Just as she enter the building she heard Anzu said that the school would be shut down.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 5 - The New Tank and the match pt2

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match<strong>

"I KNEW IT!" Christa shouted making everybody gasp and look at the back of the building.

"I heard rumors about the school getting shut down." Christa growled as she enter the building still holding her Stg44.

"Spill it now!" Christa shouted at the student council.

Christa looked menacing with the Stg44, Combat Winter Parka, Gloves, Hat, Pants and Boots, she looked like a Wehrmacht Soldier form the Eastern Front.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match Spectators sector<strong>

"The Tiger and Panther are outside the Pravda perimeter." Albert's gunner mused at the sight.

"What now?" Albert's driver asked Albert.

"Battle of the bulge." Albert smirked.

"Albert?" Kay asked as she arrive with her cousin George.

"Hey!" Albert greeted the duo.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match<strong>

Anzu, Momo and Yuzu explained that the Ministry of Education: Bureau of Campus Ships decided to shut down the school ship because it was deemed to expensive to maintain.

"So that's you put Tankery back up all of a sudden." Miho replied.

"I also heard that we will get an endowment for doing tankery, so I can use that endowment to lower operational costs." Anzu said.

"So you mean that you lie about the world tournament?" Saori asked.

"That part was true." Momo replied.

"But we can't be champions for our first run." Noriko retorted.

"Well I figure if we had an A rate team in the past we may have better tank lying around but, they don't have any cash so sold all the good ones." Anzu explained.

"So you mean the tanks hear are." Miho blinked.

"Yeah the ones they didn't sell." Anzu replied.

"Doesn't that made it near impossible for us?" Caesar asked her.

"We're sorry we couldn't think about anything else, for an old school with no special characteristics to stay afloat any longer." Momo said.

"We may have bitten off more than we can chew, we wanted to have hop instead of spending our last year crying because it's all going to end." Anzu said.

"I'm sorry we kept quiet and didn't tell all of you." Yuzu added.

"We wanted our school volley ball team back, but if the school's shutting down." Noriko said.

"Unconditional Surrender." Oryō added.

"I had no clue that was going on." Yukari said.

"I wonder if we will see each other again, if the school closes down?" Hana added.

"I don't want that." Saori said.

"I guess I not gonna get does units after all." Mako said.

As the first years cry Miho took her place.

"The match isn't over yet, it's not like we lost the match already." Miho said to them.

"I still wanna do tankery with this school next year." Miho said to them

Her team started to agree with her making Christa smile.

"We won't give up, We won't surrender, We'll fight till the end." Miho said with conviction.

"I can do something about that massage?" Christa asked with a foxlike grin.

After awhile Yui arrive with the repair kit and started to fix each tank with their teams while Christa sent the massage.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match, Pravda's camp side<strong>

Just as Katyusha finished eating one of the girls run towards her.

"Miss Katyusha! Miss Katyusha! I brought a massage!" The girl shouted.

Katyusha open the massage and read it.

"Nuts?" Katyusha asked in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match, Tiger and Panther's team hiding spot<strong>

"What' taking them so long." Kotone asked.

"I don't know." Hinata replied as she watch the area as a snow storm have start.

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match<strong>

"Don't worry there wearing the winter gear." Christa assured Miho.

Just then the 2 recon team came back.

"Hmm..." Christa looked at the map, "Right flank."

* * *

><p><strong>The Pravda Match, Tiger and Panther's team hiding spot<strong>

"Prepare for battle!" Christa shouted scaring Ulrike, armed with an MP40, who was on sentry duty.

"What are you waiting for? An Invitation come on!" Yui shouted as she and Christa enter their respective tanks.

The two tanks rumbled and split up as the Tiger head east and the Panther west.

The Tiger reach a high rise and stop as Christa look with her binoculars.

"Target the IS-2." Christa muttered as she close the hatch and aimed the massive 88mm at the IS-2.

Then the rest of the team charge out and broke the perimeter and head towards the strongest and thickest defense.

"That's the signal!" Christa suddenly shouted as she pull the trigger and hit it dead on on it's turret.

The round bounced off the sloped armor just as the team broke the perimeter.

"Opps" Christa muttered as the IS-2 ran away, "Uh... this is Tiger we missed."

"That's alright go to plan B." Was the response.

"Right! Let's go!" Christa shouted.

"Jawohl!" Makato said with a grin as they speed off to join Anglerfish and Hippo team.

As they reach the are they spotted the KV-2 rumbling into position.

"This is Tiger we spotted the KV-2." Christa said before firing the main gun destroying the engine, "And neutralized it."

As they advance the Flag tank sped by them as Anglerfish and Hippo team gave chase as Makato joined the prusuit.

Duck team is being fired by Pravda as their escorts were knocked out.

Noriko spotted Yui waving towards the Snow mount beside her.

"Team to the snow mount!" Noriko shouted as evreyone agreed.

Just as they turn into the snow mount the IS-2 fired hitting the snow mount with an explosion heard at the same time the Pravda Flag tank was hit.

Everyone hold their breaths at what happened.

Then the snow mount rumbled as shook as the Panther II drove out of it's cover showing that it shielded the Type 89 before the engine failed as the 122mm round lodge itself into the engine.

"Ooarai Academy wins!" The announcer shouted as everyone cheer in happiness.

"We won!" Chris cheered as Makato drove the tank back to the team.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 5 - New Tanks New Teams

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hinata Izumi looks like Hinata but the eyes are brown Sora look like what she look in Digimon 01 <strong>**Ulrike Flender look like Erika but with blonde hair and Verena Nonaka look like Rika form Digimon Tamers.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ooarai School Ship - Airstrip - Early morning<strong>

"Careful! Careful!" The shouts of warning are heard as more C-17 Globemaster III Heavy Military Cargo Aircraft landed at the airstrip.

Each Aircraft are carrying Armored Fighting Vehicles and Right now a M10 Achilles is being unloaded to join the rest of the Tanks, Tank Destroyers and Self-propelled artillery.

A M36 Jackson, a M18 Hellcat with the 90mm Main Gun, a M10 Achilles, SU-100, a M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" with a 90mm Main Gun and extra welded disposable armor, a rare M26E2 Pershing better known as the M46 Patton, and a very rare working A27M Cromwell tank waiting to be push into service for the Ooarai Tankery Team.

"There's enough Tanks for a Tank Platoon." A British Operator commented as he and Albert watch the process of unloading the Tank and Tank Destroyers.

"Yeah and Ooarai will need the Fire power." Albert commented as the final M10 Achilles join the rest of the Tank Destroyers.

He knew that Black Forest are armed with Tiger I, Tiger II, Panzer III, Jagdpanzer IVs, Panther tanks, Jagdpanther, Elefant and Jagdtiger although there are rumors of prototype tanks in it's arsenal.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Tank Shed - Morning**

"We will be in the finals next, our opponent Black Forest Peak's Women Academy." Momo explains.

"The hopes and dreams of every student are on your shoulders, so you know what to do." Anzu said to them.

"Team members are to perform maintenance on their tanks." Momo said to them.

"RIGHT!" Was everyone reply.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Student Council Room**

"So it sound like they're all up with 20 tanks in the finals, their tanks would be arrange in this fashion, a Tiger, Panthers and a Jagdpanther." Miho explained in a diagram before sitting down.

"They just have a lot more firepower then we do." Miho sighed.

"I wonder if anyone getting rid of their tanks for cheap." Yuzu said.

"A lot of clubs gave us their funds so what?, but buying a tank is stretching it." Anzu explained.

"So we only can further enhance or upgrade our tanks to add more firepower." Momo said.

"Wait what about the 88mm we found the other day?" Momo suddenly asked.

"The automotive club is on it, it should be done." Miho replied.

"If we have that we could break their forces." Momo smiled when suddenly Yuzu's phone rang.

"Hello?" Yuzu asked before she started to nod, "I understand."

Yuzu look at everyone and said, "They finished restoring it."

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong> - Training grounds**** - Late Morning**

The first years looked excited when the Porsche Tiger exited the garage and into the field.

"This is a super rare tanks you know." Yukari said in awe.

"The Porsche Tiger." Momo smiled.

"But it gets stuck a lot on soft ground real easily, and has a nasty habit of catching fire." Christa listed the Porsche Tiger problems just as that happen in the same order making her sweatdrop.

"It's known for breaking easily." Yukari finished with a sheepish smile.

"OH MAN! We did it again! Hoshino put it out!" Nakajima shouted in panic as the engine burns.

"It pains you to call it a tank doesn't it?" Anzu asked the rest.

"It may have a bad belt system design but it's 88mm main gun is powerful and it was the the prototype of the Tiger I." Yukari replied immediately to it's defense.

"Good Grief are you kidding me, you do sure that we don't have any tank?" Yuzu sighed.

"Tank Delivery!" A shout came as everyone turn as saw

A M36 Jackson, a M18 Hellcat with the 90mm Main Gun, a M10 Achilles, SU-100, a M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" modified turret with a 90mm Main Gun, a rare M26E2 Pershing better known as the M46 Patton, and a very rare working A27M Cromwell tank being led by Albert's Leopard 2A4

"Oh wow." Yukari blinked in shock at the convoy.

"But the most of them has thin armor or disposable armor." Albert lamely added making everyone sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Ooarai School Ship<strong>**

Crews are easily found has many volunteer for the tanks and apparently the American design Tank Destroyer have the same driving system as the Sherman so a simple manual review they already knew how to drive but the British tanks are a bit harder so Mako had to help them.

Gunnery lessons are handled by Christa and Hana on how to aim the main guns.

The loaders are trained by the rest of the team's loaders.

The drivers trained on how to maneuver advance and stayed in formation.

But the problems are that they still needed tanks.

Team list:

Tazmanian Team:

- Hanabi Izumi: Commander and Gunner: Well known archery member like her sister.

- Konan Kitsuno - Loader

- Karin Uzuki - Radio Operator

- Kaguya Mizuki - Driver

Hellcat Team:

- Tenten Tsurgi - Commander and Gunner

- Tsunade Akashi - Loader

- Shizune Aonuma - Radio Operator

Wolverine Team:

- Rin Funabashi - Driver

- Sakura Haruno - Commander and Gunner

- Tayuya Inuzuma - Loader

- Ino Kanbara - Radio Operator

- Temari Kudo - Driver

Jackalope Team:

- Chiyo Takenouchi - Commander and Gunner

- Fū Kimura - Loader

- Anko Mitarashi - Radio Operator

- Yūgao Gekkō - Driver

Mustang Team:

- Nene Amano - Commander

- Angie Hinomoto - Gunner

- Kurenai Hinomoto - Loader

- Rin Suzaki - Radio Operator

- Airu Suzaki - Driver

Rin and Airu are siblings.

Shepard Team:

- Yoshino "Yoshi" Fujieda - Commander

- Hikari Ishida - Gunner

- Yolei Kido - Loader

- Noriko Takaishi - Radio Operator

- Mimi Tachikawa

Centaur Team:

- Miki Kurosaki - Commander

- Megumi Shirakawa - Gunner

- Chika Daimon - Loader

- Zoe Orimoto - Radio Operator

- Ruki Makino - Driver

While the new teams train the rest looks for more tanks to bolster their numbers.

Mallard Team drove around the school announcing the need for new tanks while the first years searched the parking lot passing a Type 3 Chi-Nu medium tank.

"We already bought a Hetzer mod kit with the money we're getting, how about we put it on the 38(t)?" Anzu show the Hull of the Hetzer.

"That's asking a bit much." Yuzu replied.

"Let's put some shirts and skirts to the Panzer IV." Momo suggested.

"It's a good idea." Anzu replied to her.

"Hey Nishizumi?" A voice asked.

"Uh? Oh Nekota." Miho greet the girl wearing big glasses.

"Do you think I can join the tankery club, I know how to drive, a tank I mean." Nekota replied.

"Really! Thanks! But we don't have any more tanks and we can't find one." Miho replied to her.

"We won't be using that other tank?" Nekota asked.

"The other tank?" Miho asked confused.

"There was a Type 3 Chi-Nu here?" Miho asked herself in confusion.

"No way this thing still works?", "It's been here the whole time so I think it was worthless." Was the reply she got.

"So we got the automotive club to ride the Porsche Tiger." Miho commented.

"You got it!" Was the reply before the automotive club start to talk about car techniques.

"So how are thing going around here?" Miho asked Nekota who is washing the Type 3 Chi-Nu.

"I already asked my friends to join me." Nekota replied.

"Your friends?" Miho asked before noticing 2 girls admiring the Tank.

"There friends form an online game I play in my spare time." Nekota replied before greeting the 2 girls.

Everyone was busy adding armor, loading ammunition, cleaning the barrel, fixing the tanks or in turtle team case modifying the Panzer 38(t) to the Hetzer.

"A Mark 4 Special." Yukari said with awe.

"Uh? Mako! Where have you been?" Saori asked when she notice Mako.

"This is form my grandma she sent us some rice cakes." Mako said showing the package.

"So she was released form the hospital!?" Yukari asked.

"Yeah, she wanted me to say hi to all of.." Mako said but was cut off.

"I'm glad she's ok." Miho cut her off again.

"She said she is going to see us in the finals." Mako continue making everyone smile.

"Miho? Would be it be ok for me to excuse myself form practice today?" Hana asked.

"Oh sure." Miho replied.

"Hana you have something to do?" Saori asked.

"Actually there is a Flower Arrangement exhibition on Saturday." Hana explained.

"Are your flowers going to be display there?" Miho asked.

"I'll come take a look!" Saori shouted.

"Really? Please come." Hana said to them as Christa look up form her tank to Anglerfish.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

"FEUER!" Christa shouted as Tazmanian, Hellcat, Wolverine , Jackalope, Mustang, Shepard and Centaur team fire there targets at 500 meters.

All hit their marks as the Tanks, Tank Destroyers and Self-propelled artillery maneuver to another position.

The tanks and the tank destroyers started to maneuver around and taking pot shots.

Jackalope team the SU-100 stay at the back taking out targets.

"Well they know how to take out targets." Albert commented watching form his Leopard 2A4.

'But will they be ready?' Christa thought as she reread the positions and tactics that Black Forest Peak will use.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	10. Chapter 9 (Rewrite)

Chapter 6 - Battle against Black Forest pt 1 Battle for Hill 207 (Rewrite)

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p><strong>To Ridli Scott: The M36 Jackson, a M18 Hellcat with the 90mm Main Gun, a M10 Achilles have roof addons<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>To Theralion: Thanks, sense I was sleepy when I type this. <strong>

* * *

><p>Tazmanian Team: M36 Jackson<p>

Hellcat Team: M18 Hellcat

Wolverine Team: M10 Achilles

Jackalope Team: SU-100

Mustang Team: M4A3E8 "Easy Eight"

Shepard Team: M26E2 Pershing better known as the M46 Patton

Centaur Team: A27M Cromwell tank

* * *

><p><strong>Black Forest Match<strong>

After a few good lucks and encouragement by Saunders, Pravda and St. Gloria Miho meet her old team.

"Wait Miho! Thanks for what happen before, I've been worry since the day you left and since we cause problems for you and everything, but I'm glad you didn't quit tankery Miho, I think it would be a real shame if your not in tankery anymore." The girl Miho safe said.

"I won't quit." Miho smiled as it's time for debriefing.

"They will probably come and attack us all at once the second the match start, so before that lets finds a adventitious spot and start a war of attrition. They're starting position is quite far form ours so we won't in into them right away, I want everyone to move to point 207." Miho said to the teams.

"All teams man your vehicles!" Miho shouted.

"Right!" Everyone replied.

"Alright! Watch the grounds and watch each others back and we'll be fine!" Christa grinned at everyone as he enter the Modified Tiger I.

Then the flare was launch starting the match.

"Panzer Vor!" Miho shouted as all the tanks advance.

The Tanks move in a arrow head formation with the Tank Destroyers tuck inside the formation.

At the very rear is the M36 Jackson providing rear guard.

Christa was watching for movement when the radio blared.

"This is the Anglerfish team, we're 2km away form point 207, at this point we haven't seen anyone form Black Forest but don't let your guard down focus at the task at hand." Saori report in.

"Anglerfish team this is Mustang Team we spotted some movement in the forest." Nene report in just cannon fire rattle the team.

"What!" "Already!" The Cries of panic was heard.

"This is Tiger Spotted a tank hunting team a the forest!" Christa shouted seeing Panters and Jagdpanthers.

"I wan't all tanks to zig zag as much as you can into the forest ahead!" Miho ordered.

Then at the rear Tazmanian team provided some cover by returning fire knocking a Panther out.

As Tazmanian team try to catch up but a round hit them in the engine compartment.

"This is Tazmanian Team, sorry we're out for the count." Hanabi groan in pain.

As everyone zig zag towards the forest Anteater Team suddenly went in reverse and took the shot for Anglerfish team.

"I see the tanks! It's a whole battalion out there!" Rin shouted as she saw the King Tigers, Tigers, Panthers and tank destroyers chase them.

"All team we're doing the smoky smoke plan!" Miho ordered.

"Ready the smoke!" Saori added.

"Tiger team ready!" Christa shouted when everyone replied ready.

"Release the smoke!" Miho ordered then every tank exhaust release blinding white smoke while Tiger team, Panther team, Mustang team, Shepard team, Centaur team also release their smoke grenades.

"Smoke? They're not ninja's you know, prepare to open fir..." Erika was about to command.

"All tanks cease fire." Maho suddenly ordered.

"Are you sure we don't take them out now." Erika asked.

"We can't just fall into their trap without thinking there's a limit on how many rounds we have." Maho explained.

"Damn it I not gonna let them get away!" Erika shouted firing her machine gun.

"Tracers!" Tenten warned when tracers flew over them.

"All tank destroyers take up ambush positions!" Miho ordered.

"Right!" Everyone with a tank destroyers replied.

"Let's pull Leopon." Miho suggest as in the cover of the smoke they attach the Prosche Tiger to Hippo, Rabbit, Tiger, Panther and Anglerfish team.

When the smoke started to clear what happens surprises everyone.

"They're already over there!" Erika gasped at how far they are.

"Their weight is dragging us down." Mako noted.

"Leopon go on a diet already!" Oryō shouted.

"Leopons are good because how heavy they are." Saemonza replied as they drag the Prosche Tiger up the hill.

"Motorcycle gang plan!" Miho shouted.

"Motorcycle gang plan roger!" Everyone replied as Swan and Mallard Team use their smoke dispensers while Tiger and Panther team use their smoke grenade launchers.

"The smoke is spreading so far, all tanks load AP rounds." Erika ordered.

"Just a little further." Miho said as she look at the map.

"FIRE!" Erika shouted as they blast the hill clearing the smoke.

With Turtle, Hellcat, Wolverine and Jackalope team.

Turtle and Hellcat team knock the belts of while Wolverine and Jackalope team took them out.

"Bulls Eye!" Tenten cheered.

"Kawashima we hit them!" Anzu cheered.

"I know that!" Momo replied loading a new round.

"Those little brats!" Erika shouted in anger as the turret of her King Tiger aim at their position.

When they look again all the tanks are aiming at them.

"So these are our limit." Momo said, "All units fall back."

The tank destroyers leave the area before it was ripped apart by gun fire.

"Want to destroy them." Erika said to Maho as the King Tiger maneuver to chase them.

"Don't chase them!" Maho ordered.

"Right" Erika replied before her King Tiger maneuver back into position.

When the tank destroyers retreated and her King Tiger back in position Erika look back up the hill only to see Ooarai already dug in and entrench.

"They fortified their formation." Christa noted looking through her binoculars with Miho beside her tank.

"Yeah." Miho replied.

"All tanks target the tank in front of the flag tank!" Miho shouted as every turret/body of the tanks and assault guns maneuver to target Black Forest.

"All tanks cease advance." Maho ordered as all her tanks stop as she stood up and looked through her binoculars.

"They formed a line faster than I expected." Maho noted.

"Surround."Maho ordered as her tanks move into position.

"Begin bombardment" Miho ordered.

"Begin bombardment." Everyone replied as every tank open fire.

With their superior entrench position and superior fire power form 3 88mms and 2 90mm they knock out each tank one by one.

"Jagdtiger move to the front." Maho ordered as the Heavy tank destroyer move to the front.

"Their using the Jagdtiger as a shield!" Christa warned everyone as their shots bounced off.

"Incoming! Counter barrage!" Yoshino manage to shout as black forest return fire.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 7 - Crossing the river

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p>"Incoming! Counter barrage!" Yoshino manage to shout as black forest return fire creating a huge dust cloud.<p>

"Damn it!" Christa cursed as she felt the shock wave of the barrage.

Then she heard the rumble of tank tracks.

"This is how the people on top fight." Erika commented with a smile.

"Return fire!" Miho shouted just as Black Forest fired again.

"We come so far already, but at this rate we gonna lose." Noriko commented as she load a round.

"They're strong but breakable." Christa muttered as she fire the main gun.

"This is just like the great siege of Malta." Erwin commented with a little dirt falling into the Stug.

"That's where the knights of Malta repel the ottoman empire." Caesar said looking at her.

"But can we do that?" Erwin asked as Black Forest fire again.

"Their really bombarding each other." Tenten commented.

"It's like their slowly chocking each other." Momo added.

"It's like they predicted that we would use that place as a strong hold, I guess they would." Anzu said.

"9 against 15, We've taken down enough." Miho said as she watch black forest regroup.

"We're pulling back from this position." Miho ordered.

"But our path is block, so how do we get out?" Yukari asked.

"Nishizumi? You wanna do it?" Anzu asked.

"Yes start operation teasy tease." Miho replied with a smile.

"You ready?" Anzu asked Momo and Yuzu.

"Yep." Momo said.

"Ready." Yuzu replied.

"Start the teasing!" Anzu shouted as the Hetzer advance.

"Roger!" Tenten said, "Prepare for targets of opportunity!"

"So we made it just in time." The commander of the Jagdpanther said in relief before hearing a set of lighter track.

"There they are, 7 O'clock! It's that hetzer again!" The commander panic just as the hetzer fire on their tracks again.

"HEY! We just fixed that! HEY! Our track is really heavy!" The commander shouted in outrage.

"Full ahead charge!" Anzu shouted as the hetzer advance unnoticed.

"We're charging into a place with all this tanks, I don't think we're gonna make it." Yuzu said with fear.

"This is quite the reckless plan we're running here." Momo commented.

"In this case it's safer running on right in here." Anzu replied showing Christa's Handbook of crazy, reckless and unorthodox tactics.

A Panther Tank commander heard something and look.

"What the!" The Panther Tank commander asked in shock.

"Tanks 11 and 15! the enemy is right between you guys!" The girl said kicking her gunner who is gritting her teeth in pain.

"Damn it! You can't risk friendly fire!" She then added then the 2 Tanks start aiming each other when the Hetzer left.

"This is tank 17 we will take care of it." A Jagdpanther commander groan as she turn her Jagdpanther around only to be hit by tiger team.

"Wait! Their advancing!" The same girl shouted when the tanks started to advance.

"Their right flank is falling into disarray!" Saori informed.

"All tanks we're breaching the right flank!" Miho ordered.

Then all the tanks advance in speed with the Tiger and Leopon team at the very front and duck team making a smoke screen.

"Yahoo!" Yukari cheered.

"We did it!" Miho smiled.

"Good grieve that's enough thrills for one day." Mako commented.

"They got away!" A Girl shouted.

"What are you doing!" Erika asked.

"Regroup and we head towards them now." Maho ordered.

"Leave it to me." Erika grinned as her King Tiger chase Ooarai tank group.

Then the Porsche Tiger's engine started to smoke.

"Leopon's transmission." Tsuchiya said.

"I'll go put out the fire." Nakajima replied as she exit the turret.

"WHAT!" Miho gasped.

"There, there, no need to worry everything is going to be just fine." Nakajima smooth talk the tank.

"No way their fixing the tiger while it's running." Miho said in awe.

"Their the automotive club for a reason." Yukari added.

"I won't let you get away!" Erika shouted.

"Our target is the flag tank at one o'clock." Erika said as the Ooarai tank group zig zag around.

Then the King Tiger screeched to the left.

"Hey where are you doing!?" Erika asked.

"Something wired on the right dynamo, sorry I lost control." The driver gasped as they quickly try to fix the King Tiger.

"Which route should we take?" Yukari asked.

"We're going to cross the river." Miho said.

"We're crossing the river?" Hana asked.

"We're going to have Leopon and Panther up river and position the duck down stream, while Tiger with their flotation device will cross first." Miho said.

"I see we're crossing in away so that our tanks won't be swap away." Yukari replied.

The Tiger cross the river with a little difficulty but made it across.

"Be careful Miho those currents are strong." Christa said.

As the rest of the group cross the river Rabbit team's engine suddenly failed.

"What, it's not moving!" Karina shouted when she tired the paddles.

"Miporin! The rabbits are!" Saori shouted as Miho exited the turret.

"Rabbit team had an engine stall!?" Miho asked in panic.

"It's not working at all you guys!" Karina shouted in shock when the engine failed to start.

"Black forest will catch up at this rate." Yūki said to the crew.

In an unspoken agreement Azusa and Aya.

"We're find here don't worry about us, you go continue with out us." Azusa said.

"Go on ahead without us! Will catch up with you late!" Aya added.

"Oh no." Christa muttered as she watch the M3 Lee tipping over.

"This is bad they're gonna fall over if they keep this up." Saori said.

"But if we just sit here Black forest are gonna come." Mako added.

"But if rabbit team get swap away we won't able to.." Hana trailed off leaving the answer hanging.

As Miho looked conflicted on what to do.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 8 - Teamwork Prevails!

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p>"What, it's not moving!" Karina shouted when she tired the paddles.<p>

"Miporin! The rabbits are!" Saori shouted as Miho exited the turret.

"Rabbit team had an engine stall!?" Miho asked in panic.

"It's not working at all you guys!" Karina shouted in shock when the engine failed to start.

"Black forest will catch up at this rate." Yūki said to the crew.

In an unspoken agreement Azusa and Aya.

"We're find here don't worry about us, you go continue with out us." Azusa said.

"Go on ahead without us! Will catch up with you late!" Aya added.

"Oh no." Christa muttered as she watch the M3 Lee tipping over.

"This is bad they're gonna fall over if they keep this up." Saori said.

"But if we just sit here Black forest are gonna come." Maho added.

"But if rabbit team get swap away we won't able to.." Hana trailed off leaving the answer hanging.

As Miho looked conflicted on what to do.

'What to do? If we wait Black Forest will catch up, but if we don't Rabbit team will...' She let the though fly.

"Just go on." Saori suddenly said breaking Miho's thoughts.

"Will watch over stuff here." Saori added.

"Saori." Miho muttered before taking a deep breath.

"Yukari! Get me wire and rope!" Miho ordered.

"Right!" Yukari replied.

As Miho exits the tank and tie the rope to the wire she gets an unexpected call form Christa.

"I know what your thinking and I support you so check the ammo box." Christa said with encouragement.

Miho blinking in confusion open the ammo box on the back of the turret she found a pair of Rubber Magnetic Military Combat boots.

Putting them on she looked at rabbit team.

"Everyone wait just a second please." Miho said.

"Uh? What are you going to do?" One of the girls asked.

Tying the rope to herself she took a deep breath...

"I never thought that she rather choose to save her friend than to continue on forward." Maho said.

"Miho will always be Miho right?" Hana said.

"That's why everyone continues to fallow Miss Nishizumi, and why we manage to get this far." Yukari said rubbing the military grade leather.

"I want to win this match, I want to prove that Miho's tankery isn't wrong, that she has the right idea. I want to win for that!" Hana said with conviction.

"Of course I have no intention on losing." Mako added.

"You did right." Christa said remembering their conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooarai school ship<strong>

"Miho!" Christa shouted to her commander.

"What is it Christa?" Miho asked in confusion.

"Remember what ever happens, I will always support you." Christa said with a smile.

"Thank you." Miho smiled as Christa walks past her.

"Never leave a man behind." Christa cryptically said to her.

"Uh?" Miho gasp looking where Christa walks towards the sunset.

* * *

><p>Taking a deep breath she jump to one tank till the other.<p>

Until she reach the M3 Lee.

Everyone look in awe on the rescue attempt.

"Nishizumi is jumping really high." Anzu said.

"Helping everyone win together is her form of the Nishizumi style." Yuzu smiled.

"HURRY UP ALREADY!" Momo shouted making them look at her.

When she reach the M3 Lee the 1st years were there to greet her.

"Let's pull you out with this." Miho smiled.

"There's a group of enemies approaching at 6 O'clock distance 2500, their gonna start bombarding us soon." Yukari said looking though a standard issue Bundeswehr scope.

"Everyone provide back up for Miporin!" Saori shouted.

"This is Christa as the highest ranking officer provide covering fire for Miho!" Christa shouted firing her 88mm.

"Everyone provide covering fire except for the StugIII who complained about not getting a rotating turret.

Rabbit team and Miho pull the wire.

"Here it is lets put the wire on the tank." Miho said as Rabbit team thank her.

"She is soft as ever that what gonna do her in, all tanks prepare to advance, once we pass this hill we're gonna sink them in the river." Erika said.

Maho then notice the Hetzer behind them.

"Enemy to the rear 7 O'clock tank 11 take the shot." Maho said with a little amusement on their failed ambush.

"Alright, uh?" Anzu said noticing the Panther aiming at them.

"Ok not letting that happen a third time." Yuzu said as she manage to reverse the Hetzer as Hellcat, Wolverine and Jackalope teams provide covering fire.

As Black forest advance Ooarai tank group is pulling Rabbit team out of the water.

Then their engine turn back on.

"Everyone rabbit team is back up and ready!" Saori broadcast the good news.

"Everyone match pace with rabbit team and stay together!" Miho ordred.

They manage to get out of the river just as Black Forest bombard the last area.

"Where are they trying to go?" Erika asked.

"Probably the town." Maho answered after looking at the map and reviewing Miho's tactics.

"Sorry for the wait!" Anzu greeted the rest as Turtle, Hellcat, Wolverine and Jackalope teams arrive.

"We're going to cross the bridge." Miho ordered.

"Roger that!" Everyone replied.

"The bridge? The rabbit seems more to be running that fighting." Erika noted.

But when Leopon pass the bridge they activated the nitro and collapse the bridge making everyone looked in mute shock while Christa laughed with glee.

"The brigde did what!" Erika demanded, "Fine go around and chase them!"

"We made some time some who now we can fight them in the city." Miho smiled as they reach the outskirts before noticing a Panzer III

"We can handle a three, lets attack before it can report our position!" Miho ordered.

After a deer and hunter in a jeep chase around an abandon apartment complex they corner it only for something to block them.

No one recognize it at first but Christa do.

"It's... It's... It's a MAUS!" Christa scream in panic as the Maus enter the alleyway.

"ALL TANKS WITHDRAW!" Miho shouted in panic.

"Damned you this is for the mallards!" Saemonza shouted as she fire a shot but the shell bounce off and they were knock out.

"Only 2 shell for 2 tanks, we only have 13 left." Miho muttered as the Ooarai tank group take up positions for an ambush.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 9 - Panzerkampfwagen VIII_ MAUS_!

* * *

><p>I will do my best to continue where the original and adopted author left off.<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own GuP or Naruto

* * *

><p>"The Curtain has fallen on our brief history." Hippo team groan in sequence.<p>

"I don't get it what's so mouse about something that enormous!" Midoriko shouted.

"This really sucks." Moyoko said gripping the steering wheel.

"Really sucks." Nozomi parroted.

"Reizei take it from here for us, I'll keep my promise!" Midoriko shouted.

"We've taken out 2 tanks." Erika report.

"That leaves 13." Maho replied.

"We still have 15 tanks on our side." Erika replied.

"That doesn't matter unless we take out their flag tank." Maho retorted.

"TAKE POSITIONS!" Christa shouted in panic then look at Hitagi, "And load sabot while your at it."

"FEUER!" Christa shouted as she fire the 88mm.

All the tanks fire a concentrated shot at the Maus but they only bounce off including the sabot munitions that Christa use.

The Maus aim at Rabbit, Duck and turtle team.

"It's coming this way!" Noriko shouted.

"Hide yourselves!" Momo added as they took over behind the concrete shack which was destroy by the Maus forcing them to flee.

"Tactical withdrawal!" Momo added.

As the Maus chase them it got ambush by the Ooarai tank group.

"Quick destroy it! It's just a huge super frame!" Momo shouted in panic.

"Aim for the barrel not the body!" Miho shouted.

"It's no use non of us can hit that target!" Christa replied as she fire a shot that hit the Panzer II behind the Maus.

"Fall back! Regroup!" Christa shouted when a round landed near her.

"If we gonna finish this in the city, we need to take out that Maus, if we take to long their main force will catch up." Miho said as she look at the maus.

"The Maus is massive, we can't break it front or back." Yukari said.

"It's so big, it's like someone put a tank on another tank!" Saori shouted reading Miho's recognition guide giving Miho an idea.

"Thank you Saori!" Miho smiled.

"turtles and ducks, this might be a bit of a reckless plan but I need you to follow the directions I'm about to give you." Miho said.

"You can count on it!" Noriko shouted.

"We'll do what ever you want." Anzu added.

"It's might be hard on you guys but.." Miho said.

"Why are you saying all this just tell us!" Momo cut her off.

As the Maus chase them they notice that the Ooarai tank group is just waiting for them.

As they charge the Maus and dogde it's fire turtle team gain speed.

"I never thought this would be the plan." Momo said.

"We don't have a choice Momo-chan." Yuzu replied.

"This is extincting." Anzu grinned.

The Hetzer collide with the Maus forcing it up.

Then Leopon, Rabbit and Shepard draw it's turret towards them.

"Come on shoot." Ayumi said while rotating the turret.

"If you can't take that!" Aya shouted firing the machine gun.

"Run away!" Aya added when the turret aimed at them.

Then duck team park their tank on the Maus turret making them stuck.

"Ok we lock them." Noriko report in.

"Roger that try to keep the advantage." Miho said.

"HEY! Light tank would you get off." The gunner complained.

"Don't wanna, beside the Type 89 isn't a light tank." Noriko retorted.

"It's a medium." Akebi added.

"THAN WE'LL SHAKE YOU OFF!" The gunner roared in anger.

"Never!" Duck team replied.

"IT'S CAVING IN!" Momo shouted in panic.

"I thought the interior of the tank suppose to be protected?" Yuzu asked.

"The Maus would be an exception." Anzu added.

Anglerfish team race up the hill and aim at the Maus.

"Hana aim at the slits at the back!" Miho ordered.

"Right." Hana replied as she took the shot taking the Maus out for the count.

"The Maus is... HURRY TO THE CITY!" Erika shouted in panic.

"Black Forest will be here in three minutes." Azusa report in.

"Understood let's go!" Miho ordered as they tow turtle team out.

As they advance turtle team broke down.

"It's a miracle we made it this far." Momo commented.

"Well ladies our jobs done." Anzu said.

"Commander Nishizumi!" Momo cried out.

"It's was a good plan." Momo said.

"Take care the rest for us." Anzu said.

"Do it!" Momo pleaded.

"Fight on!" Yuzu shouted.

"Right!" Miho shouted.

"We have 12 tanks the enemy have 14." Miho said.

"However the flag tank is a single tank they'll be after us, so I want you to split up the enemy as much as possible, cause Anglerfish is gonna provoke a 1 on 1 fight with the flag tank so I'll need your help Leopon, Panther, we will prepare our final operation the dizzy dizzy plan." Miho ordered.

"Right!" Everyone replied.

"Leave Erika to me." Christa grinned at the idea of provoking Erika.

As Black Forest chase the Flag tank group they didn't see, Rabbit, Wolverine, Hellcat and Mustang waiting.

"HEY! ERIKA BET YOU CAN'T CATCH ME!" Christa taunted Erika while firing some of the MG42's rounds.

"WHY YOU!" Erika steamed as she chase Christa modified Tiger.

They led Black Forest on a merry chase through the back routes.

"This is anglerfish we will take a left on junction 448 Leopon left at 373 duck I want a right on 373." Saori said.

"We spotted their rear Aya you ready?" Azusa asked.

"Ok." Aya smiled.

When the Elefant is about the past rabbit team took a pot shot.

"Take that!" Aya shouted as she shot at the Elefant.

The M3 out manuver the Elefant as they circle around.

"Let's do it! Operation Kelly's Heroes!" Rabbit team shouted.

The M3 Lee stop behind the Elefant as they try to turn around only found out to be stuck.

They fire both the 37mm and 75mm.

"It's to tough!" Aya shouted in panic when the Elefant armor is proven to tough.

"If we can't take it out point black then it's useless." Azusa said.

"Where they dump the shells." Saki pointed out.

"Your a genius Saki!" Aya cheered.

"Fire in the count of three!" Ayumi smiled.

"123 FIRE!" Rabbit team shouted as they fire both the 37mm and 75mm.

On 3 they knock the Elefant out.

"NANANANANANA!" Christa shouted while she took a pot shot at Erika's King Tiger.

"WHY YOU!" Erika shouted firing missing the shot.

"All units fire only on the flag tank." Maho ordered as Miho's tank dodge their shots.

3 Jagdpanthers are trying to rendezvous with the flag tank when one of them was knock out.

"Enemy tank 12 o'clock!" One of the crew members spotted the Sherman.

"Wait for it, wait for it... NOW!" Rin shouted as both the Hellcat and Wolverine fire knocking one out damaging the second.

When Mustang came back and fire knocking the last one out.

Rabbit team is chasing the Jagdtiger when the Jagdtiger move to a corner.

"Uh? STOP!" Azusa shouted as Karina pull the breaks.

The Jagdtiger tried to ambush them when the M3 stop at the same time the Jagdtiger fire only scratching the paint.

Then the Jagdtiger chase the M3 giving a good view of the barrel.

"Come on! A 128mm is way scary!" Aya complained.

"Karina just keep going back just like this." Azusa said.

"What are we gonna do?" One of the girls asked.

"Oh I know lets get close!" Karina shouted.

Then the M3 push forward forcing the gun to aim behind them.

"It might not good looking behind us." Yuuki said.

"We can't let the jagd get close to Commander Nishizumi, lets take it out here." Azusa said.

"We have to move at the last second, so on my signal move left fast." Yukki said.

"We'll take her out!" Azusa said.

"Ready go!" Yukki shouted giving room for the Jagdtiger to knock them out but also letting the Jagdtiger fall into a ditch.

"We'll be at HS soon Leopon where are you?" Miho asked.

"Leopon and Panther arriving at HS." Nakajima replied.

"Move to 0017." Miho ordered.

"OK!" Both commander shouted.

Just as Miho's and Maho's tank enter the school both Panther and Leopon block their only way in.

As 2 Panthers a Jagdpanter and a King tiger took aim.

Christa following Miho's plan lured Erika into another courtyard with Jackalope team blocking the only entrance.

As Miho's tanlk turn to face Maho's tank Maho look at her.

"There is no running away in the Nishizumi style, we have no choice to finish this battle here." Maho said to her.

"I accept your challenge." Miho looked at her with determination.

As Christa's and Erika's tank face each other Christa took her chance.

"HEY! I'm the better gunner and commander!" Christa taunted Erika.

"ERRRRRRR... Well I'm the better commander!" Erika growled.

"Well show us." Christa taunted back as she took her place.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you think please read and review.<strong>


End file.
